Into the Underhell
by Kazzers
Summary: An evil alien kidnaps citizens of Jump City, including two Titans. BB and Starfire are forced into slavery on the alien planet. Through turmoil a love begins. Will that be enough to get them through the Underhell?
1. Five normal Friends

Welcome to my third work of Fiction. This is my first fic about the Teen Titans. Let me first get the disclosure out of the way.

I do not own the Teen Titans and anything else that I need to say I don't own.

I guess I should warn everyone that this will be a BB/STAR pairing. Sorry to disappoint all of you BB/RAE or ROBIN/STAR shippers. But I ask you to open your minds to something different. I am trying to create an original idea.

What should one expect? This Fic is rated MATURE. I expect there will be harsh language, adult themes. Maybe some small lime scenes.

I have purposely attempted to open the story up to feel like an episode of TT. So the language and themes are not very adult in this first chapter.

I would appreciate reviews. It would be nice to know if people actually enjoy this story or if you dislike the story. Well, here it is:

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

Our story begins on a planet far away from Earth. Where the beginning of the end for five friends unfolds. The Teen Titans have sworn to protect Jump City and the world from evil. They have defended the city and the world from many catastrophes, multiple super villains and they even once stopped the end of the world. All of this however could never prepare them for what would happen next...

Local onlookers gazed up into the firery red sky of their planet. It's warrior flagship was returning home. The hull of the ship was twice the size of any airplanes found on Earth. The exterior dazzled a reflective silver. There were no wings found on the ship. It was the shape of a simple triangle. Only two fins stood at the back corners of the ship. One who saw the beautiful, elegant ship would think only something good, something pure could have created it. That was precisely what HE wanted his enemies to think. It was infact just the opposite of good and pure that created the ship. HE was the very definition of evil. His alien soul was the blackest of black.

The metallic ship soared over the local alien citizens and across the over populated, over worked and very scared city that HE ruled. A tall tower stood above the alien city. It was wider than a football field and was covered with the same reflective material the flagship was made of. At the top of his tower stood his Elite Guard's who wore gray alien armor and carried long dark blue alien rifles. Inside the tower other members of his army were gathered and were always prepared at moments notice to go off into battle. Underneath the tower was a dark place. The Underhell as the locals referred to it. It was a place where criminals went. Where captured slaves were put to good use. Although there were many rumors about what actually happened in the Underhell, the citizens knew one thing was fact. Whomever went into the Underhell never returned.

The flagship docked on a platform atop the tower. The Elite Guards filed into two lines that created a path from the ship to the private stairwell that HE only used. A long ramp descended from the side of the ship and ended where the guards path began. The guards stood even more still now. All of them too scared to move, for fear of death at the hands of their master. A figure emerged from the opening. It was him. HE was massive in size, easily taller than two human men. His skin was a cold blue. Strange alien armor covered his muscular body, from his arms, down to his shins. Unusual alien symbols marked his armor. His eyes fired orange as he meticulously surveyed his guards. Long black hair cover his shoulders. An ivory like horn petruded from the back of his alien skull and curved up and pointed out over his head.

A smaller figure who was also blue and dressed in simple yellow robes stumbled behind him. "B..B..Butt brother I beg of you to please reconsider. The ship has suffered serious internal damage during out last round up."

HE ignored the pleas from the alien he called brother. The smaller alien continued to make his case as they walked towards the stairwell. Finally HE stood at the foot of his private entrance and turned to face the feeble blue alien. "I have made my mind up. We leave for Earth tomorrow." Hearing the pure evil voice ran shivers through the spine of the robed brother. "We will find no resistance. Their technology is inferior when compared to ours. Now get out of my site. We leave tomorrow." The small alien did not ask another question or even attempt to sway his older brother again. He simply left through the opening the guards made in their ranks. The ranks closed and HE vanished out of site through the darkness of the stairwell.

**Chapter One - Five Normal Friends**

All was normal inside the T-Tower. BeastBoy and Cyborg wrestled over the Game-Station while Raven sat at the end of the couch buried in her book. She was attempting to block out the yelling and screaming and the frequent insults coming farther up the couch. Behind them Robin stood staring out of the window not paying attention to the ruckus behind him. His feet were evenly spread apart as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"May I have all of your attentions?" The young Tamaranean known as Starfire entered the TV room from the Kitchen. Though judging by the fact that no one stopped what they were doing or turned to face her, it was obvious they did not notice her. "Please friends. May I have all of your attentions?" She sounded more urgent but still no one noticed. She decided to make a third attempt. Only this time her eyes were incandescent with green and she was definitely screaming at the top of her lungs. "FRIENDS PLEASE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTIONS?" That time did the trick. All of the Titans stopped what they were doing.

Robin turned and took a step towards her. "What is it Star?"

"Yea Dudette, what is it?" The green changeling dropped his Game-Station paddle and also gave the alien his attention. The other two just waited for what she was going to say.

Starfire cleared her throat. "My fellow friends. It is a glorious day. Today is the tri-annual celebration of Swortblorg." She held her arms wide over her head, exuding happiness. However her fellow Titans looked confused.

"What's Switherbloog?" BeastBoy completely botched the name but still jumped from the couch and trotted over toward Starfire.

"It is the celebration of when Swortblorg freed all of the Kerianth."

The what? Kerri -anne? Dude I'm totally lost all ready." Beast Boy just slapped his forehead.

"Uh Star, what's a Kerianth?" Robin did his best to pronounce the word correctly and seemed interested.

"Kerianth are fuzzy four legged creatures who inhabit my planet. In ancient days they were used to transport supplies. Swortblorg was what you may call a servant? Well, his master was a very evil Tamaranean. We dare not speak his name. It took Swortblorg three years of planning to defeat his master and free all of the fuzzy Kerianth. That is why we celebrate it once every three years."

"This Swortblorg sounds cool. So what do we do to celebrate?" Cyborg also joined BB , Robin and Starfire.

"Yea, what do we do?" BeastBoy leered his head closer to the red headed alien. "Does it involve pizza? "

"No friends. Pizza is not involved. Instead we spends countless hours dancing and singing to ancient Tamaranean songs with fellow friends and family."

There was a sudden sound of a book slamming. Raven's pale hands held her book to her lap. "I don't dance or sing." Her remarks were dry but gave a slight edge indicating to her friends that she was deadly serious about her position. That however did not stop Starfire. She dashed directly to the Titan who sat legs folded and crossed.

"Oh but friend Raven, it will be most fun." Star reached in and picked up Raven by the wrist's. Before Raven had a chance to get away, she was being flung around in circles by the powerful Tamaranean and being serenaded by what she could only imagine was music coming from Starfire's mouth.

The other Titans stood by the door covering their ears. They could see with each one of Ravens revolutions that she was becoming more angry. Robin let them continue for only a few more moments before he decided it would be best to calm the situation down before it turned ugly. "Uh Star, I think you better put Raven down."

She was too busy singing and spinning in circles to hear Robin.

"Starfire, seriously, stop before---"

A black globe of energy encompassed Raven and within seconds the black globe exploded into a shimmering white flash, knocking Starfire onto her bottom and Raven to float back a couple of feet.

"Hurt." Robin rushed over to his friends. "Star, Rae, are you both all right?" He extended his hand down towards Star and helped her to her feet.

Raven wrapped her blue cloak around herself. "I told you I do not dance nor do I sing." The anger was dripping from the paled skinned demon. She retreated to her room.

"I am sorry friend Raven. I just wanted to share with you the celebration of Swortblorg." She bolted towards Raven in an effort to apologize but quickly had her progress empeded. Robin grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her back.

"No Star, let her go."

"But she is angry with me Robin. I cannot let her remain angry. That would be wrong. I must go to her and make things correct."

Cyborg now stood next to the pair. "Robin's right Star. Raven just needs her space. You startled her, that's all. Don't worry about it."

"Again friend Cyborg I do not feel that is correct. She is my friend."

BeastBoy was spinning himself in circles around the TV room laughing. "Whoa did you see that! That was great. The look on Rae's face was priceless." BB was spinning in circles still when Cyborg clamped his mechanical hand atop BB's head and stopped him from his mocking.

BB looked up at Cyborg. "Hey!" Cyborg released his grip from his energetic friend.

"Listen to Cyborg Star. You can apologize to Raven. Just not right now. Give her some space."

Starfire slumped onto the couch nearest her. "You are correct Robin. I will give her the space. Will you tell me when I have given enough of the space?"

"Of course. Now come on, lets go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

The red head's eyes grew wide and she again was smiling. "Oh this is wonderful. I can make the traditional Swortblorg pie. But I do not think we have any Tamaranean zootblarg berries."

The four Titans made their way to the kitchen, hoping that they could persuade their alien friend to order pizza.

X X X X

Weeks had passed since the celebration of Swortblorg. Starfire and Raven made up and everything was back to normal again. Popping noises came from the kitchen. BeastBoy was frying up his special tofu recipe.

"What is that horrible smell?" Raven entered the kitchen and pulled her hood over her nose.

"Come on Raven, you know you wanna try my special seasoned fried Tofu!"

Raven placed a teapot on the stove near the tofu. "Oh no thanks, really. You should ask Starfire. You both seem to share an odd taste in food."

The red haired Tamaranean conveniently walked into the kitchen. She was her normal happy, perky self. "Good afternoon friends. What I glorious day this is."

Raven took a seat at the kitchen table with a cup of her freshly brewed herbal tea and put her face into her book. BeastBoy flipped the fried soy beans onto a couple of plates on the counter. "Hey Star! Just the alien I wanted to see. I made some of my special tofu and you are lucky enough to try it." He took a plate and shoved into Starfires chest. "Here try some!"

Starfire looked down at the white jello like substance that jiggled on her plate. "Why am I lucky and what is special about the tofu?"

The changeling scratched his head and his fang stuck out over his confused look. "Well...Uh it's just an expression. Did you want to taste the tofu I made?"

"Oh yes, thank you. I should very much enjoy the tasting of the tofu!"

The tofu eating pair joined their bookworm friend at the kitchen table. Starfire jabbed her fork a few times at the substance on her plate. Feeling ok that it was indeed safe to eat she shoved a large fork full into her mouth. BeastBoy looked on anxiously. "So do ya likey?"

She began to chew at a faster pace. "The tofu is most excellent BeastBoy." Starfire jumped from her seat and bolted to the refrigerator. Raven and BeastBoy soon found themselves dodging an assortment of foods."

A small green humming bird changed back into BeastBoy who just narrowly avoided a flying ham. "Uh dude what are you looking for?"

From a side view of the refrigerator one could only see the back end of Starfire as she was on her knees digging through the fridge. "Ah Ha! I have found it!"

"Found what?" Raven brushed a piece of lettuce from her shoulder. Seeming very annoyed by the whole scene.

The happy Tamaranean carried a large yellow container back to the table.

BeastBoy's jaw dropped. "Star, you do realize that's mustard?"

"Yes, thank you for the reminder. I find this yummy yellow liquid is quite delicious on many of my meals."

Raven looked over at her green friend. "Like I said you both share an odd taste in food."

BeastBoy just sat there, unable to so anything but accept his strange alien friend. "What ever floats your boat dude."

Raven's grayish pale arms swiped her book up from the table. "I'll leave you two weirdo's to your soy beans." She tucked the book under her cloak and stormed off to the one place she knew she could be by herself. Her room.

"What's up her butt anyway!" Pieces of tofu flew from BeastBoy's mouth as he spoke.

Starfire looked confused. "I did not see anything coming from her butt. Perhaps it could be The Wedgie?"

The green changeling began choking on his fried tofu. Starfire looked worried. "Friend BeastBoy are you ok?"

Finally he was able to swallow his food and started to roar with laughter. Starfire again gave her friend a look of concern. "I do not understand. Just a moment ago you were choking and now you are laughing. Have you been afflicted with a horrible illness? On Tamaranean one can get sick and experience all spectrums of the emotions at one time."

He stopped his laughter and let out a huge sigh. "You're so funny Star."

"I do not try to be funny. I am merely concerned for your well being."

BeastBoy gulped down the rest of his soy milk and used the back of his hand as a napkin to wipe his mouth. "I know Star. I just sometimes forget you aren't from around here. And I know there is nothing actually up her butt. It's just an expression for when someone who seems annoyed for no reason."

"Yes, now I understand. I too would be annoyed if something were up my butt. Thank you friend BeastBoy."

"Uh anytime. Now I think I hear the Game-Station calling my name."

"The Game-Station can say your name? But I thought it was a machine. How can this be?"

BeastBoy shook his head in disbelief. He explained to her what he actually ment as they walked into the TV room.

The rest of the day went as normal as a day can be for the five friends. Little did they know of the horror that awaited them and their city when they awoke the next morning.


	2. Into the Underhell

**Chapter II Into the Underhell**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else that that I may need to say I do not own.

**Chapter Notes:** This Chapter has a much different mood to it than the previous one. Nothing else to really warn anyone about.

**Other Notes:** Sorry for the long delay in the posting. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I owe a lot of help to a much better writer than me. The Gnostic. Thanks for putting up with endless babble. And for all of you readers out there that left a review. Thanks so much. It really does help to know people read this stuff! Thanks!

Now please enjoy.

* * *

The sun was rising over the all ready bustling Jump City. Morning traffic was backed up on the freeways. Many of the city inhabitants were enjoying their morning coffee and going through their daily routines. Across the bay the sun shone through the windows of the T-Tower. A peaceful quiet filled each room in the tower. All five friends who lived there were still deep in sleep.

Near Jupiter...

The main flagship of a far off alien race soared through the Milky Way Galaxy and was fast approaching a blue planet in one of its solar systems. Inside the reflective silver ship sat the very definition of evil. HE sat there in his command chair patiently waiting for his time. HIS time to once again wreak havoc on another unsuspecting planet was near.

"Sir, destination Earth is in site. We are currently twelve torcoils away." A frightened pilot sat at the controls.  
HE rose from his command chair and stepped down to the lower level of the bridge where he reached out his cold blue hand and gripped the shoulder of the pilot. The pilot was too scared to even move.

HE turned back to face his security officer. "Very good. Ready the first wave. Take only the young and healthy." HE loosened his grip of the stiff pilot and proudly walked back to his command chair. "And do not forget the power restraints. There are certain specimens that will require them." The perplexed look on the security officers alien face did not go unnoticed. "Are you questioning my order Officer Trodg?"

The officers expression went blank. "But my Master I do not speak!"

HE leapt into the air, almost cougar like in his methods. The officer did not know what hit him. The back of a hardened blue hand smacked him across the face. "Your expression was one of question. When I give an order I expect it to be followed." The sinister alien picked the officer up and threw him into the door. "Now is there anyone else with a question or is confused about my commands?" HE headed back to his command chair. Not one person on the bridge took a breath. "Very good."

One Day Later...

It was dark and a foul smell of human body odor filled the room. Bodies were layered upon other bodies. "Robin? Raven?" Starfire frantically looked around but could see nothing but darkness, could feel nothing but people moving all around her. "Cyborg? BeastBoy? Friends? Where are you?" She quietly asked herself the same question. The distraught young alien attempted to use her hands to prop herself up over the others but found her wrists were bound together. She was growing frustrated. She tried to summon her powers, her eyes flickered green but it was as if her powers had flickered out, the green energy just faded into nothing. She tried to focus in on the commotion around her. She was able to make out the shapes of the people around her. It was then that she noticed that the people around her were just as lost and confused as she. Some she heard crying, others were yelling and Starfire kept hearing them ask someone named God why. "Where are my friends?" The powerful Tamaranean looked to her right. She was trying not to panic. She looked to her left. She could not remember the last time she was without her friends. It was then that she heard a familiar voice, a voice that filled her with hope.

"Star?"

She wasn't even sure if what she was hearing was real. Had she just imagined BeastBoy saying her name? "Friend BeastBoy?" She lifted her head and focused in on his voice. Again she heard her name. "Oh friend BeastBoy it is you. I am most joyous to see you!" She brought herself to her feet. She looked down and could see his green skin almost radiate in the dark. She ran over to her friend and picked him up into a hug. She would have liked to spin around in circles but there was no room because of the many people crowded around them.

"Uh Star, can you put me down?" He barely was able to get air enough to ask her but she quickly complied and put her friend down. It was then that she noticed he was not as happy to see her.

"What is wrong friend? Where are the others?" She could see his expression get even gloomier. "Please I do not wish to be kept in the suspense?"

The green changeling held up both hands at her and angrily shook them. His wrists were also bound together. "You don't remember? The others are gone and they took us!"

"The others? But I do not understand. Did we not kick the bad guy butt?"

"You tell me?" BeastBoy angrily lifted his shackles.

Starfire was growing more confused. "Then please tell me why I do not remember this?"

"Christ Star I don't know. I mean it all happened so fast. I can't even frickin morph into anything."

"Yes, I too cannot use my powers or fly. Perhaps it is something to do with these?" She held upher shackles.

BeastBoy knew she was right. He did not see anyone else wearing any shackles. And he was pretty sure no one else here was able to morph into animals or fire starbolts from their eyes and hands. An unfamiliar feeling of defeat set in. BeastBoy carefully made his way through the other captives around him and found an empty space against the wall and sat down. Starfire followed behind him.

"What is it you are doing friend? We must not give up. We must save everyone and get home. Get home to our friends!" She could see hewas not paying attention. "Please BeastBoy get up, we must fight!" Though she knew odds were not with them, she felt that just having a friend with her during this dark uncertain time was hope enough.

BeastBoy on the other hand seemed to have lost it all. "Don't you get it Star? How hard did they knock you in thehead? Without our powers we are nothing. How do you expect to free anyone if we can't even free ourselves?"

Before Starfire had a chance to respond the room begun to shake. Everyone stopped; they could hear loud thunderous booms pounding their way closer. Four doors opened, two on each side of the room. Panic had once again spread through the room. People were back to screaming out for their God and for each other. A legion of large alien soldiers marched through the doors and started to round up each person, pushing them towards the doors. Through all of the commotion Starfire realized that she lost site of her friend. "BeastBoy?" Crowds of people were forcing her towards the doors. She did not want to leave the room without her friend. But there were too many, she was eventually pushed through the doors.

X X X X

BeastBoy found himself in another enormous room filled with the same people from the dark room. Everyone around him was talking. Each one asking where they were and what was happening. He wished he could answer them but he too had those same questions. He could remember that the Titans had never faced an alien race quite so powerful. Then other thoughts entered his mind, thoughts of his friends who were left behind. He did however allow one small happy thought. He was glad that if was going to be here that he was here with a friend like Starfire. His thoughts were painfully interrupted by the feedback now echoing from the speakers mounted on the high ceiling above. He tensed up, the shackles prevented himfrom coveringhis ears. He just squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could. The others did not have his animal senses and did not act quite as sensitively as he did.

Starfire used this distraction to fight her way across the crowded room. She spotted her green friend and desperately made her way to him. She lifted her shackled hands and tapped him on the shoulder. "The noise. It is gone." She was trying to get her friends attention.

He loosened his shoulders and opened his eyes. Before he had a chance to let her know he was glad to see her a strange voice started to come through the speakers. "At this time all slaves are commanded to remove all clothing and prepare to be cleansed. Anyone who fails to meet this command will be terminated."

BeastBoy gave an uneasy look to Starfire who also was giving him the same uneasy look. Under any other circumstances the thought of seeing Starfire nude would have both embarrassed and excited him. But he knew this was wrong. A feeling of shame washed over him. The two friends did their best to turn away from each other. They did manage to remove the bottom portion of their clothes and then realized that their shackles did not enable them to remove their tops. BeastBoy was tangled in his shirt with his head lost inside.

It did not take long for a guard to notice that those two were the only ones not obeying the command. The alien guard threw other slaves to the side as he made his way to the two struggling friends. BeastBoy felt something hard now on his head. The alien guard was pointing the tip of his rifle at his shirt that was covering his head. "What is your problem slave? Remove your clothing or you will be terminated."

BeastBoy was finally able to maneuver his head back out of the proper hole. He looked up at the guard with great resentment. "Uh dude, these shackles seem to be in the way. It might help if you remove them."

The alien guard let out a slight chuckle of amusement. "Do you think we are stupid slave! We are very much aware of your morphing abilities and her meta-sentient powers." The guard raised his hand up and waved another one of the guards over. The other guard did not carry a rifle but a smaller looking version of a human handgun. "Inject these two with the power inhibitors. We cannot wait until after cleansing."

The other guard approached BeastBoy first. The green changeling raised his hands in defense but it was of no use. The main guard butted the point of his rifle into the back of his head. "You'll take the injection or be terminated." BeastBoy had no choice but to allow the strange alien to inject him with what he could only imagine was something that would subdue both his and Starfire's powers. The guard with the injector put the contraption behind BeastBoy's ear and pulled the trigger. BeastBoy felt no pain. He felt just the coldness of the metal on his skin. Before Starfire could put up a fight of her own the main guard had his rifle pointed at her head. The Tamaranean looked over at her friend. She desperately did not want this to happen.

Moments later after both Titans were injected with the alien substance the shackles unlocked themselves and fell to the floor. Immediately both attempted to spring into action and free themselves along with the others. But nothing happened. Starfire did not fly into the air and fire her Starbolts and BeastBoy did not change into a T-Rex and tear the alien guards to shreds. No, instead both stood there completely naked and very much like the others. Starfire looked over at her green friend. Her heart sank as she could see and feel the pain BeastBoy was enduring. She knew she could not lose hope. She only hoped her friend had not yet lost all of his. "Friend BeastBoy, please do not worry. Our friends will not rest until they have found us. Would not we do the same for them?"

He looked over to his optimistic friend and wished he believed her. He wasn't even sure if their friends were still alive. A purple mist was now filling the room. It was a heavy moist mist that stuck to every inch of BeastBoy's body. Panic struck the room. Nobody was sure what this purple mist was doing to them. BeastBoy and Starfire stood close to each other, trying to notice if anything was happening to them and to anyone one else. Soon though a yellow smoke replaced the purple mist. BeastBoy looked around the room expecting to see everyone drop dead to the floor. Amazingly enough no one was dropping dead and for that matter no one was even gagging from the smoke. He looked over at Starfire and could see the purple layer of mist was disappearing from her. He looked down at his arms and the same thing was happening to him. Everyone in the room was experiencing the same confused reaction.

After their cleansing all of the new slaves were forced into a single file line. The all stood outside of yet another room. The room had two doors on both ends, one for entering and the other for exiting. Off to the side was a long rectangular table where a small alien female sat. In front of her on the table were mountain high piles of clothes. The slaves were hurried through the small room. Each prisoner grabbed one shirt, one pair of pants which were a light blue color with no markings on them. They also were required to pick up a pair of shoes that resembled Roman style sandals. Starfire was in line behind BeastBoy. Both did not say a word to one another or even look at each other. When the time came to collect their clothes, they quickly picked them up and moved along.

After they exited the small room they walked down a cool damp dark path. Both Titans could tell they were somewhere underground. They continued on the dark path for about another thirty minutes when finally Starfire noticed a reddish orange beam of light farther up their path. The cool damp air was quickly changing to humid and sticky. They were getting closer to the source of light. Both friends looked ahead and could see that the people in front of them were now walking into the light.

BeastBoy stood in front of a large cavernous opening with Starfire close behind him. There was nothing but reddish orange light around them now. Starfire quickened her pace to move even closer to BeastBoy. They did not realize it but they were about to enter into what the local aliens on the planet refered to as 'The Underhell.' They crossed into a large cavern where massive fires roared on both sides of their path. Scores of slaves were busy working everywhere inside the cavern. They continued their journey into the Underhell. High above them was a rocky ceiling covered with stalactites, pointed rocks that stuck out like thorns on a rose bush. Both friends found it extremely difficult to concentrate on their surroundings, the heat was overwhelming them. Behind the ferocious fires were many different types of species that wore the same plain light blue clothes that they carried. The slaves were busy hauling around barrel loads of a shiny blue metal like substance. BeastBoy just sulked along, trying to endure the heat. Starfire was just taking in the scene. She looked above her to see other slaves dangling from ropes. They were chipping away at the rocky walls. She could not believe how high up they were. She did not know underground caverns could be as high as the three T-Tower's. She turned her attention back to her green friend. He was just watching the back of the heels in front of him. She understood the seriousness of their situation and knew she could not let her friend lose hope. Her attention was then quickly turned back to the ceiling above. Screaming echoed through the cavern.A slave dangling from a rope was falling to his death. Starfire cringed as she heard his screams silenced with a loud oomph! She inched closer behind her friend and laid her hand on his shoulder and made sure to stay close as they made their way into the Underhell.

* * *


	3. Our New Life

Chapter III - Our New Life

First I want again thank all of you kind readers out there. I have received an unexpected great response. I did not realize there was so many Star/BB shippers out there. It is nice to see and hear from you all.

-Let me get the disclosure out of the way. I do not own anything about Teen Titans or DC or anything else I need to say I do not own-

Chapter notes. Again nothing to alert anyone about. Just the normal Mature rating. And thus far it really hasn't lived up to the mature rating. Oh well. It will :-) Please enjoy!

* * *

Hundreds upon thousands of slaves stood in squared ranks like an army readying for battle. One by one they started off the morning by counting off their assigned number. "One…Two…Three…" The count off began. Starfire looked down at the empty space next to her, the space that BeastBoy had occupied for the past thirty days. She became scared and frightened, but not for herself but her absent friend. She could only imagine the harm that would be brought to him if he was not there when the time came for his number. She frantically looked all around, not knowing where her friend could be or what could have happened to him. 

"Hey Cornelius I bet you can't throw this rock as far as me!" Two young boys played within the confines of a slave village.

"Oh yea, give it here, I bet I can!" Cornelius was a young boy who was no older than six years old. He extended his arm back behind his shoulder and heaved the rock as far as he could. They both heard glass shatter and knew they were in trouble. The boy that challenged Cornelius quickly ran away, but Cornelius stood there, too scared to move. He knew whose window he had broken. It was his window. Well it wasn't exactly his but it was a window in the small triplex he lived in with his mother along with many others. And it just so happened one of those many others were home.

He heard an angry voice yell. "Hey what's the big idea? Now resorting to throwing rocks!" The angry voice was now heading towards Cornelius and he could see who he made upset.

Cornelius was so frightened of the man he began to stutter. "Sor…Sorr…sorry Mr. Gr..Green. I..I..I did..didn't mean to break your window."

The angry voice now became a lot softer and friendlier when he realized who the rock thrower was. "Oh hey Cornelius, I didn't know it was you. I thought it was one of the guards trying to get a rise out of us again. Don't be upset, we needed to air out that room anyway. Besides it was a good thing you broke my window. I might not have woke up in time to make count-off."

"Thanks Mr. Green, I truly am sorry!"

"I know you are Cornelius and what have I told you before, my name is Garfield. Just because I'm green doesn't mean that's my name."

The young boy looked up at the young green man and smiled. BeastBoy patted him on the head and rushed off to the count of."

"Five hundred and twenty-six." Starfire counted off her number and frantically looked again at the empty space next to her. She was overcome with panic. Mumbling was heard throughout the ranks when no one called out the next number right away.

"Five hundred and twenty-seven." BeastBoy slid into his usual spot and counted off his number. A flood of relief flowed through Starfire. She was very happy to see her friend show up when he did.

After another twenty minutes or so the count-off was complete and the ranks began to break apart and each slave joined their own work group. Starfire broke away from her group and hurried to catch up with her green friend. "Where were you? I was overly worried about your well being?" BeastBoy did not have the heart to her the real reason he was late. So he figured he would give her the same excuse he gave to Cornelius. Starfire accepted her friends' explanation and shuffled her way back into her work group. BeastBoy headed off with his workgroup. He knew he couldn't tell her that he was too depressed to leave his bed and had actualy hoped a guard would find him and put him out of his misery.

His jobwas much different than Starfires. He was one of the unlucky many that dangled from a rope everyday chipping away at rock. One rigorous heave after another, BeastBoy chipped away at the shiny metal rock that covered the walls of the Underhell. This had been his life for the past month. Ten hours a day, six day's a week. They were allowed one day off at the end of each week and that was only because the locals outside the Underhell were given that day off to pay tribute to their master. So the slaves were afforded the same luxury. Though I do not think anyone in the Underhell gave any thanks to the evil alien that put them there. Conversation was practically non existent for the many slaves who dangled from the ropes, the roar of the raging inferno below kept them from having that luxury.

Starfires job was just as tedious but not at all as dangerous as BeastBoy's. It was her job to keep inventory of all the crates of rocks that left the Underhell. Along with many other female slaves she would run a small scanner across each box as they came through the workroom on a conveyer belt. Fortunately her job did afford her the luxury of conversation. "Still I do not understand." Her co-workers all looked at Starfire, who learned very early that she liked to ask many questions about things most would think simple or obvious. "Explain to me again why we do not question the purpose of counting crates filled with the rock? I mean what are the rocks for, what do they do?"

One of the females near her rolled her eyes. She also lived in the same triplex as Starfire and considered her a friend. "How many times are you going to ask that Starfire? It's because we are told to just do it, we do not need to know why."

"Yes Friend Agrippina you have told me this, but why do we not question why we do what it is we do and why?

"Well I would think you know why!" The red headed alien did remember then what happened to Agrippina's husband. The guards slit his throat, just because he questioned them. Starfire lowered head."Exactly and that is the same reason we don't question anything." No one said another word for the rest of their shift. They all remembered all to well what happened that bloody day.

The slaves all hurried home after their shift to their respected villages. BeastBoy slowly sulked all way up to his room and slammed himself down on his cot. He covered himself with the one blanket he was issued and tried to drown out the noise of the other people in the house coming home. It was one of the many times that he wished he did not share a room with seven others. There wasn't much for BeastBoy to look forward to these days. He was slowly but surely falling into a deep depression. Each day would come and go and he found himself doing the same thing everyday. Waking up, going to work, coming home, eating the horrible food he was served and then sleeping. He found himself coming home and going straight to bed almost everyday now. After hours of tossing and turning he slammed his head down on thecot and stared up at the desolate ceiling above.

"BeastBoy?" He heard a soft familiar voice call his name but he did not have the strength to respond. Moments later he heard his name called again but this time it was closer, a lot closer. He let his head fall to his side and to his surprise there was Starfire. Her chin rested on the edge of his cot. Her face only inches from his. He could clearly see she was concerned. He knew she wanted to help him, but how could she. In his mind he was supposed to be the brave one, the balls to the wall, tougher than nails kind of guy, but here he was, sad, disheartened and ready to give up. He knew there was no way he could be that person. He knew he should be there more for his friend but he wasn't, he couldn't. Streams of tears flowed through the hairs on his cheeks. His big green emerald eyes filled with sadness. "Star…I can't…."

She reached up on the bed and held his hand. She wanted to comfort her friend. She wanted to be there for him and she did not mind being his crutch. She wanted him to lean on her as much as he wanted to, she knew that was the right thing to do as his friend. "You most certainly can do this. Are we not Teen Titans? Have we not thwarted many evil plots? Have we not even saved Earth? Yes friend BeastBoy we have! And now is no different. It will not always be like this. There will be a day when we will be reunited with our friends and all will be glorious."

He wanted to believe her, he really did, but he did not know how much longer he could endure all this doom and gloom. He could not picture a bright and happy future like she did. He used his free hand to wipe away the tears that soaked his face and rolled his entire body on his side. "How Starfire? How do you keep this eternal flame of hope alive?"

She looked a bit confused. "I do not have a hope on a flame. From what candle does this hope burn from, that would be nice to have."

BeastBoy allowed himself to smile at his friends' innocence. "Hope Starfire! How do always seem to be so full of hope all the time? Here we are slaves to some weird ass aliens. The odds of us ever getting out of here alive look bleaker everyday. And yet you still have hope!"

She let go of his hand and softly rubbed her fingers through his green hair and could not help but let her smile take over her entire face. "I have hope friend BeastBoy because things are not all that bad. I am here with a great friend. And as long as we have each others friendships than there is always hope for us." He was truly amazed at her words and was most appreciative to have a friend like her. "Now come on little Cornelius is downstairs. He has been worried about you. Why not come and join us all for dinner? Agrippina and I have mixed together some of the mystery foods they have given us and have come up with a very interesting tasting food and I do not believe there is meat in it."

He slowly rose from his cot and rubbed the back of his head, waving Starfire to go on ahead. "I'll be down in a minute." She gave him a stern look. "I promise I will be down in just a minute." She smiled at her friend and left him alone. He stood up and leaned against the wall near the window. Outside there was nothing but other small triplex's surrounded by rock. "If only you saw what I saw, Star." He whispered to himself. "You may not have so much faith. No one should ever have to watch someone they care about die like that, especially not a Titan...no one."

"BeastBoy?" He heard Starfire call his name and headed down stairs to join her.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed my third installment of Into the UnderHell. I have all ready outlined Chapter IV - A Very Happy Unbirthday and will have the expected posted date on my profile page soon. Until next time. 


	4. An Unhappy Birthday

**Chapter IV - An Unhappy Birthday**

**As usual I do not own anything to do with the Teen Titan's or D.C. Universe. **

**I apologize for the long long delay in postings. I had to take a mental break from everything. I will try my darness to keep my postings in a timely fashion. **

**Warnings - This chapter is dark and yet sometimes not. Slightly graphic imagery**

* * *

His green finger traced along the sandy dirt below with no purpose or direction, BeastBoy sat outside his triplex leaning up against its walls trying to escape the utter misery he now knew as life. As usual his Tamaranean friend was by his side. "So what do you suppose our friends are doing right now?" The red headed alien nudged herself in close to her depressed friend. She calmly waited for his response and after a few moments of silence could see he was either deep in thought or just ignoring her, so she decided to answer her own question. "I bet they are searching all corners of the universe. In fact I believe Robin is telling the others that they must never give up, that we must find our friends. Though I do not think Cyborg or Raven will need much of the motivation. They are our friends. You will see, they will find us and when they do we will all celebrate and put this dark time fast behind us." Starfire rested her head against the triplex and folded her arms, imaging the day when her friends would one day arrive and save them from this hellhole. "You will see my friend, they will come for us." BeastBoy gave her a discouraged look and rolled his eyes, slowly rising from the ground. "Where are going? And why did you give me the look?" He kept walking, she did not know if he was angry with her or if he was just to damn depressed to speak. She bounced up from the dirt and sprinted towards him, grabbing his shoulder, which caused him to fall back. He turned to face her though his eyes did not meet hers, his head dropped into his shoulders. "Do not give up. I promise you, we will see our friends again. When we see them Cyborg will once again kick the butt in the Game-Station with you. Raven will remind us in her all too Raven way to stay out of her room. And Robin!" Her voice beamed with excitement. "Robin will lead us into many more glorious battles and we will all kick the butt of the bad guys." With excitement still in her tone she whispered. "And perhaps this time apart will make Robin realize how he truly feels for me. Perhaps he will realize that I am more than a friend that is a girl." She leaned in closer, as if she was about to tell him a secret. "And perhaps the time apart will also make Raven realize her true feelings for you."

Being reminded of a love that never happened and in his mind never would happen, he grew angry and shoved Starfire away. Clenching his fists, he wanted to take out his anger on something or someone. He could no longer hold the pain inside. He could no longer bare a burden so dark, so sad alone. He screamed. "He's dead Star!" Each deep breath was mixed with conflict. He looked at his friend and could tell she was utterly confused. "God dammit Star, I didn't want to tell you. Don't you get it?"

"Get what BeastBoy?" Her hand again clinched his shoulder and her grip became tighter with each waiting moment of suspense.

"Robin, he's dead Starfire. He didn't survive the attack that day we were taken." His anger and bravado quickly faded as he again remembered the reality of situation.

"Nooo! That is not possible, friend. He is with the others searching the universe!" It was as if the anger that moments before flowed from BeastBoy transferred into Starfire. "Why must you do this? Just because you are so completely unhappy and negative does not mean you have the right to take me down with you!" Her red hair dangled in his face, as she stood toe to toe with him.

He took a few steps back and for the first time in a long time looked into her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Star but I watched it happened. As I floated towards that hell forsaken ship in some damned cage, I watched from above." His eyes watered, the pain was so near, so deep. "He fought off like twenty alien dudes. He was pulling out all the tricks. A spin kick to the head, a summersault back twist diving punch. I mean he was awesome!

"He was Robin!" Starfire was quick to interject.

"But eventually they were too much for him." He moved closer to her. "He took on too much fire. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. One shot after another he was being knocked back…until finally it was one shot too many. He collapsed, I knew right then that things would never be the same."

Hard, emotion filled fists pounded into BeastBoy's chest. "No! No, this cannot be. Robin is alive. He cannot die." He tried to calm her; he wrapped his arms around her, tightening his hold, pulling her in closer. "Why BeastBoy, why? " He continued to hold her tight in his attempt to console her. "Why did you not tell me before now? Were you ever planning on telling me this horrible news?" She backed away putting some distance between them. She could not believe that a friend she considered to be so close would hide something like this from her.

"I don't know…I guess I thought if I told you that you may end up like me!" He stepped closer to her. He wished none of this were happening. He wished he could just fall asleep and wake up back home in his own bed. He knew those days were in the past. He had to face his current reality.

For every step he took towards her, she took one back. "What do you mean like you?"

"It's hope Star! It's something I haven't had since I saw Robin die. You Star, your hope has never faded. How could I take that away from you? I know how you feel about him. I know that just the mere mention of his name brings a smile to your face. I was just trying to protect you! I just thought if we both lost hope, then our lives really were over."

Deep down inside she knew he meant well, but she was just too angry, too confused, she reacted out of pure emotion. "Well I do not require your protection. And while yes you are correct that Robin did give me hope, there was another friend who gave me the greatest hope of all. However I guess he is too stupid to see that." The angry Tamaranean stormed off into the Triplex. BeastBoy stood there and watched her walk away, wishing that none of this were happening.

X X X X

"He's been up there for days Starfire, aren't you worried about him?" Agrippina was helping Starfire prepare the daily dinner for their triplex. BeastBoy had been spending all of his free time sleeping in his cot since that day he told Starfire the horrible news.

"I am always worried about him, but he needs more of the time to figure certain things out. He will come around. Besides today is his birthday. I have managed to get a hold of an extra desert for him. That will surely cheer him up!" Starfire took an old rust colored pan and threw some stew into it and lit the stove. The option on food was limited in the Underhell. If stew wasn't on the menu then roasted critter of the day was. Every once in awhile they were lucky enough to come across a sweet bread that certain slaves would receive for doing personal favors for the guards. Starfire was lucky enough to barter the bread through a slave from another house. "Dinner will be ready for all in fifteen minutes." She informed the others.

"Oh damn! Cornelius is running late again. That boy knows what time dinner is. Do you mind finishing up while I go find him?" Starfire nodded and Agrippina rushed out the door."

Starfire filled many bowls with stew and set them on the table for her fellow friends. She noticed an empty seat, she set her bowl down and dashed up the stairs and found her depressed friend deep in sleep. She quietly tiptoed to the side of his bed and leaned down to this ear, being ever so careful not to wake him just yet, she wanted to surprise him. Even though just days earlier he had delivered the worst news in her life, she could not stay mad at him. After she sifted through her own emotions and dug deep inside herself to find her strength to move forward, she convinced herself she had to try and move on. She could not help but smile, the only time BeastBoy did not look unhappy was when he was sleeping. And she was always relieved to see any sign of happiness from her friend. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEASTBOY!" She shouted into his ear.

He promptly jumped up from his cot. "Ok, I'm ready, where's the fire?" Being completely disoriented and confused he focused in on a familiar laugh. "You scared the crap out of me Star! That is so not funny."

"Oh BeastBoy it was great. You jumped completely out of your bed. Do not worry though, there is no fire." Starfire was still laughing, she always cherished the small happy moments with him, it helped her forget their awful realities. "This is the day you were born, is it not? Was this not the day that your mother allowed your father to—"

"Whoa Star that's enough, I know how I got here. I don't need a mental picture." He allowed himself a smile. "I can't believe you remembered!"

"Yes and I have a special surprise." She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs.

"Great, they took stew off the menu?"

The two friends joined the others downstairs for dinner. BeastBoy poked at his stew, not really feeling the desire to eat. His feelings of sadness and loneliness were creeping right back in. Starfire was sitting next to him and could see his sudden change of mood. She leaned into him and whispered. "Please friend do not be sad. I am no longer mad at you. I was foolish to react the way I did and I now realize that you were trying to protect me and that is what friends do, they protect one another." She leaned in a bit closer and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

BeastBoy was grateful to have her there. Back home he never really knew what type of friend Starfire could be and never did he imagine he would become so close to her. He cautiously placed his hand on hers, which quickly got her attention and immediately their eyes locked. "Uh..Thanks Star. I know I don't always show it but—"

A loud scream from outside the triplex interrupted his moment. "That sounded like Agrippina!" Starfire rushed out the door and ran towards the screaming. The others including BeastBoy were very close behind her. They soon found themselves on the outskirts of their camp.

"RUN CORNELIUS, RUN!"

"But..but..mom. I don't want to leave you." Young Cornelius embraced his mother, tears fell from his red stained cheeks.

The guard that hovered over the two grabbed the youngling and threw him aside. "I warned you not to resist!" The guard crouched over Agrippina and was practically straddling her, holding her throat tight within his grip. "Now you will be made an example of."

Starfire ran over, grabbed Cornelius and held him tight.

With her throat in one hand and his alien blade in the other, he drove his blade deep into her stomach, making her watch his face as he drained the life from her.

"MOM!" Starfire held the boy tighter as he tried to break free and be with his mother.

Satisfied that she was dead, the guard held her limp body up for all around to see. "Do you see this slaves? I say do you see this slaves? I promise death to anyone of you who ever try to escape. Let this be a lesson to you all." And with those last words the alien guard threw Agrippina's lifeless body to the ground and stomped away.

Starfire let go of Cornelius as he ran for his mother's body. The young boy wept over his dead mother. BeastBoy and the others let him have a few moments. "No, let me go! I want my mom!" They finally had to pull the young boy away from his mother. BeastBoy and couple of the other slaves carried her body back, where they dug her grave behind the Triplex.

Later that night BeastBoy, Starfire, the boy and a few others from the triplex all gathered around Agrippina's grave. "You were a great friend to me Agrippina, I will never forget how you took me in and showed me the way of things down here. For that I truly am grateful." Starfire said a few kind words while young Cornelius stood close to her side. "I promise you I will not let anything happen to Cornelius. BeastBoy and I will look after him and care for him."

His eyes almost popped out of his sockets when he heard her say that, but he knew she was right. There was no one else that knew Agrippina so well and it made sense for them to look after the boy.

No one said a word for the rest of the night. Sadness filled the unusually cold air. Starfire placed Cornelius's cot next to hers. BeastBoy lay restless in his cot that was setup across the room under the window. He kept replaying the night's events over and over again in his head. He had said nothing to Starfire since the funeral. Then a strange unsettling thought slapped him in the face. _Am I like some kind of dad now? Whoa no way! _He jumped out of bed and rushed to Starfires side. He gently shook her. "Star.." He whispered. "Starfire…wake up!"

"BeastBoy? What is the matter?" Starfire cleared the sleep from her eyes and focused in on her friend.

"Well uh, I was just thinking Star. Since we agree that we should be the ones to look after Corny over there, wouldn't that make us like his parents?" He could not hide the tremors in his voice.

"Yes BeastBoy I believe you are correct in that assumption. Though I do not think we will ever replace his birth parents, but I do believe we will now fill that role. I am sorry I spoke for you without asking. I only thought it seemed natural."

He wrapped his fingers around her inner arm and rested his chin on the edge of her bed. "No, it's ok. I mean you are doing the right thing. I'm just scared, that's all.

She looked down at her friend and could see tears swelling from his eyes. "I too am afraid, but we can do this." She nudged her head closer to him. "I am sorry your birthday was such an unhappy one."

"Nothing will ever be as unhappy as losing your mom and dad like he did." They both turned their attention to Cornelius and watched him sleep comfortably by Starfires side.

* * *


	5. Family

**Welcome to Chapter V - Family**

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else in the D.C. Universe.

**Chapter Warning's** - Very small lime. It is so small in fact I would not even call it a lime, but just in case, here is the warning. Other than this I really like the warmth in this chapter and hope everyone else does as well.

* * *

A darkness filled with evil blackened HIS surroundings. The orange fiery glow from his eyes seeped through the thick deadening black. Impatiently HE sat on his throne tapping his long claw like fingers against the hard alien metal. In the front of the room a door slid open, the light from the outside stopping at the doors threshold, no light could penetrate the dark evil that lurked within. However a small timid man walked through the door and into the blackness. The man could see the raging eyes of fire piercing through the darkness, piercing through his very soul. "That's enough, stop right where you are." The timid man complied with his brother's command. The fiery orange eyes disappeared, the scared man immediately became frantic and swiveled around in the dark, fearing what his fate would be. "Dear brother it saddens me to see you here like this." HE placed his razor sharp fingers on his younger brothers shoulder. 

"Lord Malpur, brother I do not know what you mean?"

"Do not play dumb with me Amener, I know all about your indiscretions." HE swung around his younger brother and let Amener gaze into the fiery pits of hell that were his eyes. "Did you honestly think I would not find out about what you have been doing behind my back? Tisk, tisk brother, do I not give you everything you desire? Coin, property, women? None of that appeases you I see." Both of Lord Malpur hands gripped his brothers shoulders, his claws digging deep into his alien flesh. Gushing blood began to soak through his yellow robes."

"Please brother, I beg of you. I never meant to betray you. I swear!" The pain made Amener drop to his knees, his pleas became louder as the grip became tighter.

HE laughed at his squabbling brother. It was not a happy laugh but a laugh only a mad man makes, a dark sinister laugh. "I do not plan to kill you, oh no that would be all too easy."

"What do you plan to do with me, my Lord?"

"SILENCE!" He released his death grip from Ameners shoulders and receded to his throne. HIS eyes still full of fiery rage. "I plan to put you to work. Starting immediately you will be in command of shipping for the Underhell."

"No brother, NO! I don't want to go down there. NO one's ever come back." Amener graveled on his hands and knees.

"Be lucky I did not send you there as a slave. You will take board in one of the guard houses." The door slid open again and two alien guards marched into the room.

"Please brother reconsider, please!" The two guards violently dragged Amener from the room.

"Oh and Amener if I find you manipulating the numbers down there, you can rest ashore that you will never come up." Lord Malpur sat and watched from within the darkness, the door slid shut and again it was all black.

X X X X

"Hey Garfield will you show me how to catch Rock Crabs?" An excited young Cornelius yelled up from the bottom of the stairs. He did not get a response. "Garfield please?" He was to frighten to actually go upstairs and disturb BeastBoy. Too frighten that he might be the next victim of a BeastBoy mood swing that seemed to be happening a lot recently.

Starfire could see the boy's excitement and felt bad for him, she wanted him to have a good relationship with BeastBoy. "Please go ahead Cornelius, go up there and wake him up." He gave her a 'yea right' type of look. "No I mean it, go up there and drag him out of bed. There is no reason for him to spend all of his time asleep in his bed." She pushed the youth closer to the stairs.

"You don't think he'll get mad at me?"

She gave him another nudge closer to the stairs. "No I do not believe he will, but if he does decide to give you the lip, then you remind him that he will have me to contend with." The mother-like Tamaranean crossed her arms as if to the say the matter is closed.

Cornelius turned to her wearing a big smile. "Thanks Koriand'r."

Starfire could not help but laugh. She told BeastBoy that Cornelius did not have to call her that. "Please just call me Starfire. No one really ever uses my native name. Now go on, go wake the fool of a green man up." Cornelius wrapped his little arms around Starfires legs, which pleasantly surprised her. She reached down and kissed the boy on his forehead.

Cornelius did not have to be told again he quickly raced up the stairs and within minutes, without much of an argument, he and BeastBoy were flying down the steps and out the front door.

"Whoa, hey Corny come check this one out." BeastBoy pulled back a large rock and pointed out the Rock Crab burrowing into the ground. "Now watch how I catch it." With a quick twitch of the wrist he snatched the small crablike insect into his hand.

"Wow Garfield how do you find them and catch them so fast? Cornelius was jumping up and down, visibly excited.

BeastBoy pulled the boy closer to the ground and both of them crouched over another rock. He began to explain the fine nuisances of catching Rock Crabs to Cornelius. "And that's it, after you quietly lift the rock you go in quickly for the catch. Now go on, let me see you try."

The youth lifted the rock and went in for the catch but the crab was too quick, it all ready burrowed into the ground. "Oh dude don't worry it takes practice. Keep trying."

Cornelius did just that, BeastBoy followed behind him as he went from rock to rock perfecting the art of Rock Crab catching. "So do they have Rock Crabs where you come from? Is that why you are so good at this?" Cornelius asked as he almost got his first catch.

BeastBoy took a few moments to answer. "Uh…Yea we have something similar back home called Sand Crabs. When ever I wanted to get away from everything I would go to the beach before everyone woke up and occasionally I would dig a few up."

"Do you miss home?"

The pure innocence of the child surprised him. Images of the Doom Patrol, the Titans, a nice tofu meal, and his whole life flashed through his mind. He finally focused back in on the question. "Oh yea all the time. What I wouldn't give to be back home right now, seeing my friends."

"Do you think you'll ever get back there?" The young boy continued his attempts to catch a Rock Crab.

"I hope so Corny. So tell me about your home, do you miss it to?"

"This is my home. My parents say we arrived here when I was only like 3 months and after my dads death my mom really never spoke of where we come from."

BeastBoy again could not believe the level of conversation he was having with a child. "Dude, you are like the most grown up five year old I know!" That thought saddened him, he knew then that a kid his age should have never seen the things Cornelius had.

"I got one! Look Garfield I got one!" Cornelius jumped up and down.

"Whoa check that sucker out, nice catch Corny. Come on lets head back home. We'll have Starfire find us a jar to place him in, we'll make him your pet." BeastBoy began to jog towards the triplex but then stopped. Cornelius stood there, tears streaming from his eyes. "Corny, what is it? Did it bite you?"

Cornelius took the Rock Crab and placed it back under the rock where he found it. "I'm sorry, Garfield."

"It's ok Corny. But uh…what are you sorry for?"

"I set him free. I didn't want to keep as a pet." More tears were flowing from his eyes. BeastBoy could not understand why he was crying. "I just thought if I keep him as a pet then he would no different than us."

Again BeastBoy could not believe how wise beyond his years Corny was. "Wow, never thought of it like that. You did the right thing, the little thing should be free to live among the rocks with the other crabs."

His cheeks were puffy and red, he tried to wipe away his tears but only managed to smear more across his face. BeastBoy knelt down in front of him. "Do you hate me now?" Cornelius asked BeastBoy.

Tears began to drop from his eyes as well. "Cornelius I could never hate you." He pulled the boy in close and smothered him with an airtight hug. "You are the most grown up kid I know. Now come on, I think Starfire is making us stew again and you know we can never get enough stew."

Cornelius laughed. "Thanks Garfield."

"Uhh call me BB, that's what my friends call me."

"Thanks BB, I'm glad it's you and Starfire looking after me."

In a strange way BeastBoy felt the same way.

X X X X

Throughout dinner Cornelius could not stop talking about how BeastBoy taught him how to catch Rock Crabs and how he set his free. Starfire was truly happy to hear of the wonderful experience, she hung onto every word. BeastBoy sat back and did not say a word, for the first time since he arrived in the Underhell he was beginning to feel happy. Aside from the grueling long laborious days, the constant threat of death and the same meals day in and day out he really felt like he was living life again. He knew it wasn't much of one, but it was something at least.

"Well BeastBoy it appears you and Cornelius had a glorious time in the catching of Rock Crabs?" Starfire interjected from across the table. "You know back on Tamaran we had creatures much like these Rock Crabs, we called them Florgenblats. Only they were three times larger than one of us. They would dig giant holes in the surface of my planet. We would use those holes in times of war. All though occasionally a Florgenblat would turn angry and go on rampages and could take out an entire village at one time and…"

BeastBoy knew that if he let her, Starfire could go on for hours about this. "Uh Star, I don't think you want to give Corny here nightmares."

"But they are not so ferocious when they are tamed."

BeastBoy chuckled and then looked at Cornelius. "All right Corny dude, time to get ready for bed. Go on up and me and Starfire will be up in a few minutes."

Cornelius slammed down his fork. "But I don't wanna go to bed yet. I'm not tired."

Starfire now stood up gathering the empty bowls. "BeastBoy is correct Cornelius. It is time to once again prepare for the clean up before bed."

Cornelius continued to put up a fight until BeastBoy told him one last time with a bit more bite in his tone. The youth reluctantly stomped up the stairs. BeastBoy joined Starfire in the kitchen and helped her with the dishes. They stood elbow to elbow, Starfire could not help but laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" BeastBoy ask his Tamaranean friend. She could not stop laughing and smiling at him. "Come on Dudette, what's so funny? Do I have something on my face? C'mon tell me?

She dropped the dishes from her hands. "It is nothing really." She was doing her best to hold back her smile. "I just never imagined you would fill into the roll of a father so well."

His green cheeks flushed with red. "I don't know what you mean." He looked away from her, staring down at the soapy water.

"I believe you do know what it is I mean. Every night since we have had Cornelius you have made sure that he is safely snuggled in his bed. Then tonight you pass on the knowledge about Rock Crabs. Face is friend BeastBoy you are a great father."

He purposely continued to bury his arms deep in the soapy water, trying to hide his smile that he knew would confirm Starfire's remarks.

She was unsure of how he was handling this conversation. "BeastBoy? Are you mad at me? I was only making the observation." He couldn't hold back anymore and he began to laugh. Starfire was more confused than ever now. "Please this is no way to have a conversation with a friend. What have I said that is so funny?"

Still laughing he cupped some soapy water in his hand and splashed the water onto Starfire, his laughing intensified. Her face was soaked and suds of soap were falling from her hair.

"Hey that was uncalled for. Why did you throw the water full of soap at me?"

He couldn't stop laughing. "C'mon Star, that whole conversation was getting way too serious. I needed to lighten up the moment."

"Lighten up the moment, uh? Well I will show you the lightening up of the moment!" And without any warning or hesitation Starfire retaliated with a hand full of soapy water. It was not long before water was flying everywhere. Both laughing and carrying on, the rest of the house could not help but over hear the commotion and a small audience began to gather by kitchen door, including a very awake Cornelius.

It was quite the show. BeastBoy pushed her hands down as he ran his other hand across the water to really get her soaked and when Starfire did get her hands free she would use both of them to get back at her green friend. They were completely unaware that the rest of the house was watching their fun.

"All right, all right. I surrender." BeastBoy held up his hand letting her know to stop, while his other hand was behind his back cupping one last sneak attack of soapy water.

"OK I accept your surrender." Starfire playfully laughed and went to start the dishes again but was suddenly blindsided by more soapy water. "You do not play fair BeastBoy." She reached into the sink to begin her retaliation but was quickly stopped when BeastBoy snapped up her arms. "Let go of me go, so I can douse you with this water."

"No way dude! Just admit that you lost?"

"Never, I splashed way more of the water than you." She tried to get away by swinging her arms to the left, which did not work. She tried to the right, again no success. He would not let go of her arms, she was moving in every direction. 'BAM' both fell to the floor, BeastBoy landed on top of her.

"So are you ready to admit I won?" BeastBoy straddled her and would not allow her up. Neither of them noticed the crowd of people still standing at the door.

"No, you did not, you cheated." Both couldn't help but laugh.

His face was now only inches from hers. "Uh, how about a draw then?"

"A draw?"

"Yea you know nobody wins."

"I can live with the draw." It was at that moment that the laughter stopped and they both realized the position they were in and how close their faces were.

BeastBoy took this opportunity to admire her big green eyes. He wondered why he never saw her like this before. Many thoughts ran through his mind but no matter what the outcome was, he knew this made sense. "Uh…Star…" She did not allow him to continue, she reached her head up and let her lips meet his.

She ran her fingers through his soft hair, pushing him closer with her other hand. Enjoying his every touch, his every smell. She felt his soft furry hand caress her cheek, she knew she needed this, she needed him.

His tongue slipped into her mouth. He couldn't remember tasting anything so good. He was amazed that after all these months she still managed to smell so great. She allowed his hands to roam free. Her skin was like silk, he ran his hand up her side and then down again.

Many more passionate minutes continued. BeastBoy stopped and came up for air. He opened his eyes and looked towards the door. "Uh Star, maybe we should stop."

She pulled him back in. "Oh no, it is ok." She opened her eyes and looked at her newfound love.

BeastBoy let his eyes do the pointing, Starfire could see he was looking past her. She could see the crowd quickly dispersing, including Cornelius who was full of laughter the whole way up the stars.

BeastBoy looked back down to face the woman he just kissed. "Um…Er…Starfire, that was really cool!"

She was visibly happy to know he felt the same way and pulled him back in for another kiss.

* * *

I hope evryone enjoyed this chapter. 


	6. A Crazy Thing Happened at Work!

**Chapter VI – A Crazy Thing at Work Happened**

Disclaimer - I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within the D.C. Universe or anything else I should not own.

_Again sorry for the long delay between posting's. It's difficult to manage time to get this done but I am slowly working on it. I am just thankful for all the many who are sticking with this story. _

_There are no Chapter warning's. Just please enjoy the chapter._

* * *

There was the usual warm drafty air flowing through the T-Tower. It had that lived-in kind of feeling. It was early in the morning and most of the Teen Titans were all ready astir. BeastBoy and Cyborg were in the kitchen debating on who makes what for breakfast. "No way dude, Tofu bacon rocks just as much as bacon from an innocently killed piggy." The hyper changeling shoved his soybean products into the frying pan. 

"Oh no you don't BB. I am not eating any of your tofu crap today. It is time for Grade A beef here." Cyborg wrestled away the Tofu.

Amongst the group sitting at the corner of the kitchen table was one of the more quiet Titans. Raven tried to ignore the two as much as one could. She pulled her head out from her book and gave them both a look that could kill if they were actually paying attention. "Why not just use two frying pans and use two of the many burners that are on the stove in front of you?" She was forceful but restrained.

"Good idea Rae!" Cyborg shoved BeastBoy aside. "Now go get your own darn pot!"

BeastBoy gave him a dirty look but proceeded to grab another pan from the cabinets and began to fry up his tofu bacon. "So Raven are we still on for later?" He leered over the pan, his toothy fang more noticeable than usual.

She didn't bother lifting her head from her book. "And what exactly are we doing later?" She asked knowing full well what she promised but hoped he had forgot.

"Aww come on Rae, you promised!"

"Fine, we'll go to the bookstore for new joke books, but they still won't make you funny."

"Hey!"

In another part of the tower Starfire was still fast asleep in her comfortable circular bed. She was dreaming. They were pleasant dreams with warm thoughts. She would have continued with those pleasant, warm dreams but a knock at her door woke her from her sleep. She popped into the air out of surprise and frantically looked around.

"Starfire it's me Robin."

She heard his muffled voice through the door and floated towards his voice. "Yes Robin, is there something wrong? Have one of our formidable foes run the muck again?"

Robin tilted and scratched his head. "Um, no. Cyborg and the others are making breakfast and I thought you would want to join me for breakfast? You know before they eat it all."

Her door popped opened and Starfire burst into the hallway falling into Robin. "Oh Robin that is very sweet of you to think of me. I would love to partake in the consumption of breakfast with you."

"Right, and of course with the others too!" He was quick to add.

"Oh yes of course, they will be there too!"

"Step right this way. Ladies and gentleman I have made the greatest tofu bacon and waffles known to man, alien and demon alike. Ah Robin and Starfire step right this way. Here try these suckers out and then tell Cyborg over there that Tofu is just as good, if not better than regular old beef!"

Robin eyed the plate of soybean products suspiciously. "Uh well BeastBoy, I think I am just going to stick with the regular traditional bacon and waffles."

"Ha, score one for the big guy. I told you BB, people prefer the real thing." Cyborg pushed his green friend aside to present his waffles and bacon.

Robin, Cyborg and Raven were at the table chowing down on their regular waffles and bacon while BeastBoy stood at the counter doodling his tofu waffles and mumbling under his breath.

"Excuse me friend BeastBoy but may I please take part in the consumption of the tofu waffles and bacon with you?" Starfire leaned in close to the disgruntled Titan.

He leered his up and looked at his alien friend. "Aww Star, you don't have to eat them if you don't wanna."

"No, no, when you add the yellow yummy liquid known as mustard the tofu becomes most tasteful."

BeastBoy was more than happy to toss a few waffles and pieces of bacon on to a plate for his friend. Starfire began to dowse the meal with mustard and was about to take her first bite when she was interrupted by the Titan alarm system.

Robin along with the others rushed to the opts room and stood in front of the blinking computer terminal. Red flashing dots were blinking all over the birds eye view of city on the screen, that could only mean trouble.

"Dude what are they?"

"I don't know BeastBoy, but I'm sure whatever they are, this is not going to be good." Robin and the rest of the Titans rushed to downtown Jump City.

Mayhem, horror and panic were just a few adjectives to describe the scenes happening all around the city. A large reflective silver ship hovered directly above the city releasing small alien cruisers and speeder type vehicles. Attached to the cruisers were two large laser canons firing onto the citizens of Jump City. The aliens manning the speeders were also firing down onto the unexpecting people of the city. Some of the cruisers had large glowing cages attached to the back and were transporting the captured citizens back to the flagship.

The Titans arrived on the scene and could not believe what they were witnessing. Robin stood front and center with Raven slightly behind him to his right and Cyborg next her. Starfire floated above the group waiting for the command while BeastBoy stood to the left of the group.

"Whoa it's just like that movie I saw last week, Attack from Mars part 14." BeastBoys head was on a swivel counting the aliens that were swarming above.

"Except this is not a movie BeastBoy, this is for real." Raven was quick to remark.

"Whoever these guys are, they are definitely going to get a taste of my blaster!" Cyborg had his blaster at the ready.

Robin had seen enough, there was no more time to delay. "You all know what has to be done. TITANS GO!" All five Titans jumped into action. Robin used his staff to catapult himself up in the air and into a passing speeder, knocking an alien to the ground. BeastBoy morphed into an eagle and flew through heavy alien laser fire, knocking one alien after another off their speeders and causing them to fall hard to the ground below.

Starfire zipped through the air blasting the alien invaders with one starbolt after another. Her pace was furious, her approach was steady, but the aliens just kept coming. For every one of the alien speeders she put out of commission another three would appear. Starfire was becoming overwhelmed. They were ganging up on her and backed her into a corner of tall buildings. Raven could see her friend was in desperate need of help. "Starfire, on your right." Raven screamed as she flew in closer to help.

Starfire looked to the right and saw a new legion of alien speeders now flanked her. She was definitely out numbered, she turned to her left and it was just as bad. She looked above her and they were there too. With all of her strength she began to summon all of her meta-sentient powers and a large glowing ball of green energy was beginning to grow from her fists. A great seismic green blast toppled over most of the speeders when she released her power. She thought that would be enough to get her out of the predicament but more aliens moved in to replace the ones that she knocked away and they didnotwaste any time. She was being bombarded with laser fire. Raven could not get through the evil aliens that surrounded her friend. Starfire continued to dodge one blast after another. Raven used her powers to place a black energy field around her friend, but the attacks kept coming and Raven did not know how much longer she could keep her friend safe. One of the aliens on the speeders pointed to Raven who was hovering behind the legions. Many of them immediately opened fire on the demon Titan. She could no longer hold her grip on the force field. She lost her mental connection with Starfire, which would ultimately spell the end for the Tamaranean. With the mental black energy field now gone Starfire was again taking heavy fire and there was no way for her to avoid it. A blast hit her in the shoulder knocking her back and then another one hit her in the chest, she began a freefall to the ground.

Raven was being chased. She felt like she had half the alien army on her. She kept looking behind her and they kept chasing. She then had an idea. She flew directly into a building, using her powers to literally go through the solid structure. This was something she hoped the aliens could not do. Her guess paid off, more than half the legion chasing her crashed into the wall and the others just seem to lose interest and headed back to their ship. Raven used her powers to transport herself onto the street below.

"Yo Raven." Cyborg yelled to her from across the street. "It looks like those alien punks are leaving."

Raven joined her fellow Titan. "It does appear that way. I wonder why the sudden withdraw, not that I'm complaining." She dusted off her cloak. "Have you seen the others?"

"Last I saw Robin he was with BB over on 7th and I thought Star was with you?"

Raven was trying not to panic. "She was with me but we caught some heavy fire and I was trying to protect her. But they figured out what I was doing and I lost my connection. Cyborg, I haven't seen her since."

It was obvious to Cyborg that Raven was rattled. "Come on Rae, let's go get Robin and BB, I'm sure Star is with them right now, helping them finish up any remaining aliens."

The violet haired Titan glanced up at the half man, half machine she called friend, hoping beyond hope that he was right.

X X X X

"You heard the order. Everyone grab who you can and get back to the ship. We have met our quota." A large alien officer who was of higher rank barked out orders to the nearby soldiers who were busy collecting anyone living they could.

One of the soldiers was carrying his captive over his shoulder. "Sir, I think this one is dead, do I really have to carry her all the way back?"

The alien officer put his finger on the captive's shoulder. "Oh no, she is very much alive. This is a Tamaranean, quite an attractive one at that. Her heartbeat can't be heard in the same place as humans. Plus we had all the blasters set to stun, none of the captives should have been killed today. When she wakes up on the ship, she won't even remember this day even happened. Now go on get her up there." The alien soldier rushed ahead to join the others who were loading their prisoners onto the transports.

X X X X

Night time was usually a quite time in the Underhell. Sleep was something that was highly valued. BeastBoy thanked his lucky stars that he did not have to spend those nights alone anymore. Since their first kiss in the kitchen Starfire spent her nights cuddled next to him. Her head rested peacefully on his shoulder, she too was happy that she was not going through life alone. They both realized that being in the Underhell gave them a new perspective on their lives. Life was going as good as it could for the three of them. BeastBoy still spent everyday dangling from a rope chipping away at the rock the aliens valued so much. Starfire spent her days taking inventory and for now Cornelius was left to wonder the slave grounds while the adults worked. Kids were not required to start work until age ten and that was only if they survived that long. Yep, things were going as good as they could in the Underhell, no one had died in over six days to much of everyone's delight.

BeastBoy opened his eyes and looked down at the woman who slept in his arm. She looked so beautiful lying there asleep. He used his soft furry finger to push away some stray hairs that fell into her face.

"BeastBoy?" She softly said his name, her eyes still closed, she didn't have to open her eyes, she knew his touch.

"Yea?" He quietly answered.

"I was dreaming. I was dreaming about our last day on Earth."

He took a deep sigh. "Aww Star let's not think about that day, it's just way to painful to remember." His fingers moved through her red hair.

"But we must never forget about our past BeastBoy. The past has made us who we are and we must use the good memories of our past to get through the dark times we live in today. Plus if we did not remember the good memories of our past, what would be our driving force to escape from this place?"

He stopped caressing her hair and was on the verge of crying. "Look Star, I know you carry this eternal hope and I really love that about you but we must accept the fact that we are stuck here. You, Corny and me. This is our life now."

She lifted her head and looked back at her defeated love. "Oh BeastBoy, where is the Teen Titan in you? Where is the brave and daring Titan I fought many glorious battles with through out the years?

He looked long and deep into her brilliant green eyes and gave much thought to his response. "I am not that person anymore. My main priority is to make sure that you and Cornelius are safe and alive." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Starfire if anything were to happen to you, I…" He paused and she leaned in to kiss him again. "I just don't know how I would keep on living."

Starfire could see the sincerity in his eyes and knew that she felt the same for him. She suffered the loss of one love and she knew it would be difficult to get over another. But she was still very confident that they would get back home and she wanted to share that confidence with the man she loved. "Mark my words BeastBoy, we will one day be home with our friends and until that day I will allow you to play the protector of me and Cornelius."

He could tell she was slightly mocking him. "Oh really, you'll allow me to play protector?" He couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

"Yes, I will play the distressed damsel and you will wear shining armor at night."

The two continued to mock each other and laugh. It was how they coped with living in the Underhell. It was the only way they stayed sane.

X X X X

The last slave counted their number and thousands all went off to their respective slave jobs. BeastBoy gave a quiet nod to Starfire and then shuffled off into the raging inferno he hung over all day.

The day was much like any other day he spent hanging from his rope. It was just entwined fabric that kept him from plunging to his death into the fiery pits below. He heaved his pick ax into the rock…Tink…he heaved again…Tink. This continued all day. BeastBoy stopped to take a small breather and hoped the guards below did not notice. He used his forearm to wipe away the sweat that was dripping from his fur. He took another moment to look around and catch his breath. Slaves were about an arms length away as they dangled from their ropes. BeastBoy regripped his ax and began to chip away at the rocky wall in front of him. The man hanging next to him caught his eye. He looked over at the mans rope and the twine was quickly unraveling. The man didn't know what to do, he began to scream and yell for help but his efforts were of no use, no one could hear him over the roar of the fires below. BeastBoy however could obviously see what was happening to the man. He started to swing on his rope, trying to build momentum. It did not take him long to get his rope in full swing. He motioned to the man next to him to grab his hand the next time he swung over, the man saw and tried to comply. BeastBoy swung right by the man but could not hold his grip and he swung back away. The mans rope was on its last string. BeastBoy had one more chance. This last swing determined if a man lived or died. It was all on him. The mans rope snapped and at that very moment BeastBoy swung over and was able to hold his grip this time. The man was hanging on for dear life. BeastBoy tried to yell to the man to climb up onto his back but he couldn't hear him so the man continued to hang on to BeastBoys hand. "Come on Dude climb up my back!" He used his head to motion behind him, hoping the man would get the hint. Luckily he did and the man began to climb BeastBoy like a tree.

The horn that indicated the shift was over sounded and the self controlled transports all went up to take the slaves that worked on the ropes back to the ground below. Once on the ground the man could not thank BeastBoy enough. He kept smiling and shaking his hand and bragging to his friends how he was saved. BeastBoy just smiled and accepted the gratitude. It had been a long time since he had this feeling of accomplishment. It was almost like he was a Teen Titan again. The man he saved raced on ahead retelling the story of how he was saved while BeastBoy began to make his way home. He walked into the triplex with a smile on his face. He could not remember the last time that occurred.

"BB!" Cornelius came running up to the newly confident BeastBoy.

"Hey Corny my man, how was your day? Haven't broke any windows lately have you?" BeastBoy sat down at the community dining table and listened to Cornelius recount his day. "So where is Starfire at?"

Cornelius shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, she didn't come back with the others."

First panic, then fear caused BeastBoy great anxiety. It was never a good sign when people did not return from their jobs. He picked up Cornelius and held him tight, rocking him back and forth. He was thinking, just thinking about how he would get along without the person he cared for most.

The door slowly creaked opened. BeastBoy's head snapped up and he let Cornelius go. His heart raced, his breaths were shorter. Cornelius stood there next to him, watching, waiting to see who was coming through the door. There she was, Starfire cautiously walked through the door. BeastBoy could see something was wrong. There was no smile on her face, she seemed slightly off tilt. "Starfire! Is everything all right? You had me and Corny scared to death. Corny said you didn't come back with the others?"

The normally proud and strong Tamaranean could not look either of them in the eyes. "I am sorry. It was not my intent to put the worry in you like I did." She slowly made her way to the stairs. "If there are no objections I wish to be alone please?"

BeastBoy looked down at the youth and could see that seeing Starfire in her current condition was effecting him too. "Don't worry Corny. I'm going to make sure things are ok. Tell the others to save Starfire and me a plate for dinner. We'll be down in a bit, ok?"

BeastBoy quietly crept up the stairs and glanced into the room. He could hear her sobbing. "Starfire?" He walked over to their beds. "Star, what happened?"

Her face was buried in her pillow, trying to hide the sounds and sights of her tears. "Please BeastBoy I do not wish to discuss it right now."

He tried to rub her back, he tried to comfort her but she pulled away at his touch. "Whoa Star, you're beginning to freak me out!"

She turned over to look at him, wiping the tears away from her cheek. "I did not want it to happen." More tears filled her green eyes.

"You didn't want what to happen? Come on Star this is BB you're talking to. Let me in, tell me what's going on?"

"He tried to lay the kiss on me and touch me in places that only the one you are in love with should touch." Her tears just kept flowing.

Anger swelled from within BeastBoy. "I'll kill him, who did this? Who is he?" He squeezed his hands into fists.

"Do not worry BeastBoy he did not succeed in touching me in those places. It was just horrifying to go through that."

"That's good. I mean its good he didn't harm you in that way. So how did you stop who ever this was?"

She did manage a slight chuckle through her tears. "I put the heel of my foot in the part of him that is considered private. It is a trick Cyborg taught me in the event a man tried to make advances that were unwanted."

"That's awesome Star, I am just glad that stopped him and he didn't try kill you afterwards. I just hope that dirty guard doesn't try anything else again."

Starfire sat up and embraced her green love. "Thank you so much BeastBoy. I am just worried. It was not a guard of ordinary stature. He is the new commander of our section. The rumors say that he is the exiled brother of the evil alien that rules this place. But no one dares talk to him."

"Well whoever it is, I am just glad nothing worse happened. You should come back downstairs. Corny is really worried about you." He kissed her on the forehead and headed downstairs.

"BeastBoy?" He looked back at the woman he loved more and more with each passing day. "You seem different? I mean for the good."

He was amazed at how well she could read him. "Yea a crazy thing happened at work today. I'll tell you all about it over dinner."

* * *

Again a special thanks to all of the people who are leaving reviews. It really does help to hear feedback. Thanks so much. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. 


	7. Add Some Trust and Mix in a Revolution

**Chapter 7 - Add Some Trust and Mix in a Revolution.**

_Disclosure: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything found or not found in the D.C. Universe. _

_Now that I have all the formalities out of the way let me get to the chapter notes. I really get into a couple new OC's. Well one isn't knew but we learn more about him and the other may seem to come out of left field but I think you will love her. I know I do!_

_So anyway as you can see I have posted this with much more speed than past chapters. I just hope there are not many mistakes. Now go on stop reading my notes and enjoy Chapter Seven._

* * *

Once again he was attempting to put moves on the young Tamaranean he desired so much. Amener could not help himself when he was around her. To him it was an infatuation. He could see that Starfire was different than most. Her constant smiling was unique to him. No one in the Underhell really had a reason to smile but she was different. He enjoyed her feistiness, it was the chase really that most intrigued him. 

He stood in the shadows lurking, watching her every move. Normally he would just take any women he wanted, even if they did notwant him in return. He was the younger brother to Lord Malpur, ruler of Salvrine, that was usually enough to get him what he wanted. Only now he was the exiled younger brother to Lord Malpur, forgotten, lost and with considerable less power, plus in this case he rather enjoyed the game he played with Starfire. Growing up in his brothers overpowering shadow definitely did help his self-esteem. Sure on the outside he tried to portray a confident man, but he felt no one ever truly knew the real him. No one truly could relate to the constant inner torment and his self-loathing that plagued his very soul. In his mind he was the victim, in a very sick and twisted way he also felt like a slave to Lord Malpur.

His eyes followed her, he had to talk to her and he had to smell her. "Starfire dear, could I see you for a moment?"

Her body physically cringed. She was normally a very open minded and non-judgmental person who accepted just about anyone, no matter what their faults. Not Amener, just the site of him made her want to vomit up what little food she had in her stomach. She wasn't sure what made her want to puke more, the constant streams of sweat that raced over his boils and through the craters on his blue skin or the fact that she received a shower of spit every time he spoke with her. It really didn't matter, she knew this was one person she simply despised.

"Please Amener I wish not to tell you again. I do not want to partake in any of the lude acts you so feel the need to always vividly describe to me."

He rubbed his round portly belly that made his yellow robe a tight fit. He moved in close to her. "Why must you always talk back to me? You're lucky you are my favorite or I would have disposed of you a long time ago."

"Please no master Amaner anything but the usual threat of death." She sarcastically replied. She knew she played a dangerous game but it was a game she had her reasons for. "Why is it you wanted to see me?"

All he wanted was to have her near him. He wanted to smell her. That was another reason for his obsession, her smell was exotic to him. Never before had he met a slave who managed to smell anything remotely close to good. This fact perplexed him, if only because the slaves were only cleansed once a month. She was a mystery to him and she was a mystery he so dearly wanted to solve. "Listen dear, I was reviewing last weeks reports and yours came back missing some of the inventory when we did our audits."

Her anger grew heavy within her eyes. This was an emotion she was not used to experiencing but it was one that seem to float to the top of her list when Amener was around. "Are you sure you did not take some for yourself to barter with?"

He slapped her across the face and then snatched her up by the collar of her shirt, pulling her face closer to his. So close that she was able to get a good wiff of the foul odor that seeped out of his pours. The all too familiar vomiting feeling came back, she did all she could to hold it down. His breath was hot and smelled worse than his body odor. "Now I allow you a lot of liberties and thus far received nothing in return but insults. You should be grateful I have yet to tire of you." He was getting angrier with every word he spoke. "Do not ever and I mean EVER, accuse me of stealing! Do I make myself clear?"

He did not scare her. Nothing really ever scared her, but she did loathe him. She understood his motives and hoped to use them to her advantage.

He pulled tighter on her collar, pulling her closer to him, cheek to cheek. Their mouths were so close she could feel him tremor. She knew it was because he was touching her. She gathered up all the flem in her throat and let loose one helacious loogie that splattered across his mouth and cheek. "Yes, you have made yourself perfectly clear."

He tossed her hard to the ground. "Good, now don't you ever treat me like that again." He stomped off to his office

He sat down in his chair and pulled out a broken piece of glass that he used as a mirror. He wanted to see her spit drip from his face. He used the tip of his finger to scoop the spit that rested in the corner of his mouth and smeared it across the rest of his face. He placed his hands in front of his nose and inhaled, loving the smell of her. He licked each one of his fingers one at a time. He enjoyed the taste of the one he desired most. "Oh Starfire you are a clever one." He whispered to himself as he continued to bask in the glory of Starfires spit.

X X X X

"And I say we stand up and fight. We are many in number. If we were to all rally together, we could take down our oppressors and regain our freedoms we are so dearly deprived." A brave woman stood atop a large rock that over looked the back of the village. She was attempting to gather support for her cause.

BeastBoy walked in on the tail end of her speech. He wrestled his way through the crowd where he knew he would find Starfire. "What's Zoia preaching now? Equal rights for slaves? Pay wages for our services?" He laughed. "Give me a break. All she is doing is helping people get killed."

Starfire was trying to ignore his pessimistic point of view. Little did BeastBoy know that Starfire had recently befriended Zoia and was secretly helping her in her cause. She looked back at him and gave him a punch shot in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Come on don't tell me you actually buy into this crap? We may out number them but they have the weapons. Besides even if we did manage to overtake this UnderHell, we have no idea what awaits us up there." She gave him another dirty look. "Fine dude whatever, let me know if she ever actually has a plan, I might be interested in this freedom talk then. Until then I'm going home to play with Corny."

Starfire stayed to wait for Zoia.There were afew that remained scattered and went back to their daily business. Zoia jumped down from her perch where Starfire was there waiting to meet her. "Oh Zoia, your words were inspiring and magnificent. I do believe you are slowly building a solid following."

If there was another person that had more confidence that Starfire it was definitely Zoia. She arrived in the Underhell long before our two heroes'. Her blond goldenhair hung to her shoulders with sporadic natural curls along the tips. Her ears were pointed and curved; she did not come from Earth but a far away planet she talked about all the time. Her wide violet eyes were hypnotizing to say the least, they hinted of innocence but demanded respect. She motioned for her friend, her one true ally to come in closer so that others close by could not hear them. "So is everything going as planned?"

Starfire smiled. "Oh yes!" But her smile quickly faded and she slumped her head down into her shoulders. She knew the conflict she battled within.

Zoia also knew and understood her inner struggles. "I know you don't want to continuing lying to BeastBoy. But I swear that will all change very soon. He is eventually going to play an important role in our plan." She embraced her friend. "It won't be much longer. For right now you need to continue to work on our source from the inside. Luckily he seems to have an attraction to you that will make it easier."

Yea real lucky Starfire thought, but she knew it was something she had to do if they were going to escape. Her guilt was growing everyday. She hated keeping things from BeastBoy, she hated having to get close to Amener. She just had to remind herself she was doing all of this for the greater good. "So you have been in touch with your contacts from the other caverns?"

"Would you please stop worrying. I have made contact with the leaders of each cavern, all six of them!" She gave her worried friend another hug. "We will get through this Starfire."

"I do hope you are right friend Zoia." Starfire regained her confidence and headed back home.

X X X X

They were nervous and they had good reason to be. Starfire and Zoia woke up early this day to go over today's plan one last time. Anxiety was high, they both knew that if they were caught today that they both would be killed but they knew it was a risk they had to take.

Feeling more confident about the plan they joined the others for the morning count off. "So glad you decided to join us this morning." BeastBoy sarcastically remarked to Starfire who quietly slid into the empty spot next to him. "Corny said you woke up sick this morning? I hope you are feeling better now?"

She couldn't make eye contact with him. She did not want to lie to his face. She hated herself more because of all the lies and deceit. "Uh…yes, the stew from last night caused the upchuck."

In his mind he had no reason to doubt her so he did not question her further but he did notice she was nervous and fidgety. It was something he was not used to seeing from her. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

She tried to act like she did not hear him. It would happen in a few moments, all she could do was wait. Their plan was about to spring into action.

Loud screams echoed off the walls of the cave. The alien guards looked confused. The screams were getting louder. They were not screams of horror or terror but screams of rage and anger. They were like war cries. Most of the slaves standing in formation were also confused. Then out of the corner of the cave hundreds of slaves rushed into the open cavern and began to take aim at the guards. The alien guards tried to stop them, but they were not expecting this. They were out numbered. Some were trampled over while others moved to a higher ground to avoid the stampede.

Starfire grabbed BeastBoy's hand and sprinted through the crowd of chaos, pulling him behind her. "Hurry BeastBoy, the time is short." He didn't have time to think, so he let her drag him along. As they maneuvered their way through the chaos Starfire tried to give some short answers to the obvious questions BeastBoy was thinking. "They are slaves from another cavern. They are doing the test!"

Both pushed through the crowds of slaves who were either trying to run from the chaos or join in. Guards stood above on the cliffs blasting down into the crowds. BeastBoy was confused. What did she mean other slaves? What other cavern? There are more of us in this place? And how did Starfire know about all of this? He could not take it anymore, he had to know. He stopped and pulled Starfire back to him.

"Please BeastBoy we must not stop, hurry we are almost there."

He stood hunched over catching his breath. "Whoa, wait one minute here. Where is there? Why do you know so much?"

Anxiety rushed through her body. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to let him in onher secret but she swore she would not. "Please BeastBoy, I know this must all be confusing but I promise you will know all that I do very soon."She saw he wasn't moving, he was not satisfied withher answer. "Do you trust me BeastBoy?"

The question was simple and he thought she knew the obvious answer. He took offense to the question. Of course he did, he loved her. But this was different, this was a matter of life or death.

"When have I ever guided you in the wrong direction?" She pleaded with him, grabbing his hand, trying to comfort him. A blaster shot fired over their heads. "Please friend BeastBoy, I know I have many of the answers to tell you but now is not the moment. We must continue moving."

He knew she was right, never ever since he knew her did she ever point him in the wrong direction. "Lead the way then." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

A legion of speeders raced through the tunnels of the caves and once they were out in the open above the crowds they immediately opened fire.

The slaves from the other cavern rushed through the open cave area. What at first seemed to be chaos was now beginning to look like an organized attack. They had a leader standing in the front giving orders and leading the attacks. Starfire and BeastBoy used this distraction to move along the outskirts of the battle. They moved slowly along the walls trying to go unnoticed. Starfire stopped in front a large dark opening. A cold cool breeze hit her in the face. She knew this would be her first step towards freedom. She stepped into the darkness and motioned for BeastBoy to follow.

"Wow, what is this place?" He waved his hand in front of his face but he could not see it because of the blackness of the dark.

"Ssshhh, we are almost there."

He heard her but could not see her. The darkness surrounded them.

"It's about time you got here!"

"Zoia it is you?" Starfire reached into the darkness and BeastBoy walked right into her backside.

"Oww, didn't anyone bother to bring a light source?" He rubbed his head.

"What is he doing here? I thought we agreed he was not to be involved yet." Neither of them could see her angry expression but her tone made it quite obvious how she felt.

"I could not just leave him. He was going to know anyway." Starfire fired back, defending the man she loved and trusted more than any other.

"Whoa, Whoa…what exactly is going on here? This whole riot was both your idea? I really hope there is a good reason the two of you would risk the lives of innocent slaves!"

Starfire reached out and felt for his hand. She wanted him to know the whole truth. She owed him that. "First I owe you an apology BeastBoy. I am sorry I have been keeping things from you but that is about to change." She found his hand and pulled him in close to her. "For the past two months Zoia and I have been in contact with leaders who support a slave uprising from other caverns down here in the Underhell. Well actually Zoia has been in contact with them. My part in all of this is slightly different." BeastBoy grew more concerned. His hand cupped her cheek. "It is my job to get close to an inside source that we feel will be critical in helping us escape."

Mixed emotions plagued BeastBoy. He trusted Starfire in every way but what a mess she seemed to be caught in. He didn't know much about Zoia other than she was the village loud mouth. His main concern had always been for the safety of Star and Corny. His own logic led him to only one choice. "So now what do we do?" Both of the strong females looked at him, surprised that he was going along with them so easily but he knew by going along with their plan that he would be able to better keep an eye on Starfire.

Zoia stepped forward. "Come over here. Feel the surface in front of you. It's a door." He couldn't deny that fact, it was made of metal and the doorknob sure did make it easy to figure it out. "On the other side of the door is the control center for this entire place." She felt around until she found a small computer like terminal mounted to the door and then she pulled out a small flimsy flat disk. She felt around for the slot that she could swipe the disk through. "This disk will download the layout of the door and the key codes to enter. Many people died to get us this. The riot was a distraction for us to get here and make the copy. Plus we needed to test out how easy it was for the slaves to move from one cavern to another."

He couldn't really argue the logic but there was one small detail they left out that was bothering him. "So after we take control, then what? How do we get everyone out of here? I mean we may gain control of the Underhell but what about above?"

"A few of us will escape in a shuttle that we are working on securing and we will make contact with our home planets. My people will come back and help us free everyone. Plus Starfire told me about your friends on your home world, the Teen Titans? You guys sound like a force to be reckoned with!" Zoia liked saying her plan out loud. Just hearing it made her believe more and more that it would all work.

BeastBoy on the other hand was not so sure. "That's great Zoia, we put our hopes on factors that we have no control of. We don't even know if our friends are still alive. For all I know they could all be dead and how do we know your people will come back to help us?"

She poked the tip of her finger into his chest. She was fed up with his bad attitude. "Listen you little green piece of ---."

"Friends, please let us not argue. Now is not the time. We must all head back before they realize we are gone." Starfire interjected, trying to calm the situation.

Both BeastBoy and Zoia gave each other an angry, resentful look but knew Starfire was right.

The three headed back out of the dark corridor and blended back in with the others rioting. It truly was chaos. The guards were just beginning to regain control of the scene. The three of them struggled to get through the crowds. Above them a warning echoed out of the intercom system. "All slaves return to your villages or you will be killed. All work is cancelled until further notice."

This warning played over and over again. Starfire was maneuvering her way through the crowd, ducking under one person and climbing over another. She would catch glimpses of others slaves around her. She wondered how many of them were from Jump City. BeastBoy pulled her along through the chaos, twisting and turning. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw him. Or did she see him? She stopped suddenly and stood on the tips of her toes to see over the crowd. BeastBoy was yelling her name, urging her to keep moving. She was oblivious to her surroundings, she saw him or at least she thought she saw him, all she needed was another look and she would be sure. She needed one more look and she would know if she really saw Robin.

* * *

_You may call this a cliffy. But I guess we will see! Anyway I can't promise to have the next chapter posted as quickly as I did this one but I will do my best!_


	8. Full Disclosure

**_Chapter 8 Full Disclosure _**

**_Sorry for the long delay. I hope to get Chapter 9 up quicker than it took me to do this. _**

**_This Chapter is shorter than past chapters but I hope the content makes up for its size. _**

_**I do not own the Teen Titans **but** I do own Zoia and I yes I have a crush on her!**_

* * *

The hidden tunnels found throughout the caverns seemed endless, concealed from the eyes of the natives who lived above them. The jagged walls and ceilings made it very clear they were made by hand or wielded with a very dull tool. There was just enough room for a person to crawl through. Light was not a luxury afforded to any one who ventured through them. The tunnels crossed one way and turned another, each one leading to the many caverns that made up the Underhell.

Zoia was slowly approaching the end of the tunnel she was crawling through. The dim light peeked through the end of the tunnel. She stopped and tried to discern if there was anyone or anything waiting. Satisfied there was nothing there, she crawled from out of the darkness and into another kind of darkness. The caverns of the Underhell had a different type of darkness to them. It was more like how the night sky would be right after the sun went in, it was darkened, but yet not black enough to be blind, though that type of darkness was easily found in the corners and depths of the Underhell.

Dusting away the dirt from her clothes she was still very conscious of her surroundings. If there were a few things she learned while down here, she knew she always had to be mindful of her surroundings and always know her outs. Zoia liked to think those actions came naturally. So when a quiet but familiar voice called out her name she was caught off guard. "How'd you do that?" She carefully eyed the green ex-changeling who stood just a couple yards away. She was still not sure what to make of Starfire's boyfriend. She thought she could read people pretty well, but BeastBoy troubled her and she knew Starfire put too much trust into people.

"You know I could ask you the same thing!" He too was eying her carefully.

"Look, can we cut right to the chase? I don't like you and you don't like me, so can we just skip past the usual clever insults and head back to camp?"

He knew it was not like Zoia to pass up on giving him a cheap shot, he figured she must be hiding something. "I guess we could, seeing that it's so late, but since you mentioned cutting right to the case, do you mind telling me how you just appeared out of thin our like that?"

She swung her hip to the side and cocked her arm to rest on it. "I could tell you how I did it, but the more intriguing question might be, what are you doing this far away from camp this late, leaving Starfire all by her lonesome?" Her intention really was to get straight back to camp but it was just too easy to take shots at him.

"Well that does seem only fair. But I must insist that ladies go first." He extended his hand to motion to a set rocks near them, which were made perfect for sitting.

"Well, isn't that so very gentleman like of you?" She sneered. "I was meeting with some of the others leaders in this revolt you are so reluctant to help with."

He was surprised with how forthcoming she was. "Um…OK but that doesn't explain how you just appeared out of nowhere and for that matter that raises another question."

She stared at him, debating with herself on whether or not to tell him more. She quickly thought about it and figured he would know it all sooner or later. "Fine Mr. I must know everything, there are tunnels." He looked intrigued. "A lot of tunnels actually and they connect all of the caverns down here. That's how the slaves from the other caverns came into ours."

What she was saying did seem possible and up to this point he really had no reason to doubt her, other then his own mistrust. "So this meeting, how many were there? How serious is this revolt of yours?"

She felt like she had told him enough. "That is none of your concern right now!" She angrily stood up.

BeastBoy did not back down, he got directly in her face and shoved his finger hard into her shoulder. "When you put Starfire's life at risk, that makes it my concern."

"Finally I see some of the spunk Starfire says you have! And there I was thinking you had no spine." She backed down, putting some space between them.

"You don't even know the half of it. If you expect me to be part of this revolt then I want full disclosure. I want to know the when, the where, the who and the how!"

"You don't have to tell me what full disclosure is." She was finding a new admiration for him, but she was just as strong and forceful and she was not about to let him start calling all the shots. "You want full disclosure? Fine, follow me to the next meeting. Be prepared for a long painful crawl."

"Great, count me in."

"So then I suppose we are done here." She wasn't asking but telling him and she began to walk away.

"One last thing."

She stopped and turned to face him.

"When were you going to tell me about Robin? You know the one who led the attack earlier this week?"

The question definitely knocked her off balance; there was no hiding the shock on her face. "Robin? Oh yea, you mean Dick. How did you know?"

He liked knowing that he caught her off guard. "The front of the pack is usually a good place to find him and that morning in the caverns, he was leading the charge."

"Yeah he is a natural leader." She said softly more to her self.

"It's so typical of him. It's crazy, just a few days ago I thought he was dead and now here he is alive and doing well apparently!"

She could not tell if he was angry or sad, so she decided to change the subject. "You never did tell me what you were doing out here so late?"

He moved back to the rock and sat back down. He knew why he was out here and he knew the reason was not something he could talk to Starfire about, so he decided to take a chance and confide on Zoia. "I was thinking."

Zoia also took her seat on the rock. "About Starfire and Dick?"

BeastBoy was now the one who had a look of shock on his face. Dude, is there anything you don't know!" His head fell between his shoulders.

She smirked. "Nope, that's my job." She leaned in close to him, knowing the many thoughts going through his mind. She remembered how she lost the one she loved. "BeastBoy…Starfire loves you very much. Believe me I know, when we are not discussing the revolt, I have to listen to her go on and on about you!" Her words were affecting him, she was glad he was actually listening. "She's talked about Dick…I mean Robin before and I know she has moved on."

"Yeah but that was probably before this past week. That was before she knew he was alive."

"You don't know she saw him that day. I mean things were so crazy that day."

"Oh she saw him, she has not been the same since that day. She's been acting differently towards me. She's been kind of distant." He was starting to sound bitter.

"Give her time, I am sure that if given time she will figure it out. A person just doesn't fall out of love overnight. Her love for you is genuine. I mean how would you feel if your first love was suddenly back from the dead?" She rubbed his shoulder in a consoling kind of way. "Besides you two are always all over each other, makes me glad I am not your roommate. But trust me, she will come around in time."

He looked up, thankful for her kind words but there was another issue bugging him too. "Zoia..can I ask you one last thing?"

"Man, you are really racking up the questions."

He expression turned serious. "Does he know? You know about me and Starfire?"

She grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. The night was quickly coming to an end. "Yeah he knows."

X X X X

The artificial light from the lamps mounted to the rocky ceiling outside dimly lit the second floor of the triplex. BeastBoy stood next his bed, staring down at the woman he loved, the wooden inside frame of the glassless windows casted a scattered pattern of light over his green skin, causing some parts of his body to be lost in the shadows.

_I hope you figure it out Star. I know it was circumstances that brought us together but if this Underhell was what brought us together than I do not regret the life I live. I love you. _

Her eyes blinked and she looked up at him. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. She placed his hand in hers and lovingly pulled him into her. There faces were so close she could feel his warm familiar breath. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

* * *

A special thanks to 'The Gnostic' who was kind enough to beta this chapter. 


	9. Reassurance Comes with Strong Bonds

**Chapter 9 – Reassurance Comes with Strong Bonds.**

**Welcome to Chapter 9. Nothing I need to warn anyone about.**

**I do not own the TT or anything in DC. Also I would like to state I used the lines from a small scene in Return of Jedi. So I do not own those lines.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I really am not comfortable with this! Are you sure this belongs here?" Starfire stood close behind Amener. "Um, Amener sir, I do not believe I can do this." 

"Just do it! And make it quick!" Amener's large over sized belly hung over his desk as he bent over exposing his nude backend to Starfire.

"Please just hold still, this will not take long. I just do not understand how you managed to get it in that far?" She wrapped her fingers around a long metal shard that was stabbed deep in his rear. She was careful not to grip the jagged metal points that protruded from the object. "I almost have it." Inch by inch she slowly pulled the metal shard out of his cushiony derriere.

He wallowed in pain, crying like a small schoolgirl.

"You are an infant Sporgflort with your incessant crying." Starfire said impatiently.

"A what?" Amener muffled under his tears.

She rolled her eyes. She was tired of the constant game they played. She had to continually remind herself that she was making progress and he was vital to leaving this hellhole. "They are very large and they are always in need of the attention. There I have successfully removed the shard that is jagged from your end in the rear." The metal shard was as long as her middle finger.

Amener turned around to face her, not even bothering to lower his robe, which was rolled up over his large belly. Starfire turned her head in disgust. "Come on my girl, do not be shy. We are all alone here. We will not be disturbed."

"Oh I am not shy, I just choose to not look at such hideous things." She said with an angry snap.

He ignored the insult and rolled his robe back down over himself. He waddled behind his desk and cautiously rested his backside in his chair. "Why are you just standing there? If you are wondering how that shard became stuck in my bottom then you are wasting your time. It is none of your concern." He was too ashamed to admit he purposely broke one of the pieces of art in his office and stabbed himself with one of the broken pieces.

"Oh no, I would never wonder about such things. One could only imagine it was a terrible accident." She didn't need an explanation; she knew he purposely stabbed himself with one of the broken pieces just to get her close to him while half nude. "However sir, if I were to do any of the wondering, I would most certainly wonder why someone of your obvious intelligence and skill is still down here in the Underhell?"

Amener was never one to shy away from compliments. "And do not forget good looks." He was chirpy to add. Starfire casually made her way closer to his desk. "But you see my dear, it is not that simple. My brother will not just simply take me back. There has to be a review and a consult and in order for any of that to happen HE has to first see me to determine if we begin that process. Only HE chooses when I am to come back up, but I am confident that after he feels I have served my time, he will put me back to good use in the world above."

"Oh I see, your brother then? He is the one that decides when…" She let a few seconds of silence pass. "And IF you come back to the world above." She emphasized the word if.

Amener laughed. "What do you mean if? He will let me back up. I am his brother. When Lord Malpur decides I have served my penance then I will take my place once again in the world above. Have no doubt my girl."

Starfire now stood next to Amener and rested her backside on the edge of his desk. "I would not be too sure of that, sir. From all of the stories you have told me, Lord Malpur sounds like a very evil man."

"Yes he is the very definition of the word evil. He is a mass of blackness that swallows people alive." He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head as if going into a daydream. "I do sometimes wonder if it is a blessing or a curse that I am related to him." He said aloud but more to himself.

"I am quite certain he does not think of you as a blessing." She casually said. He did not seem to be stopping the direction she was taking the conversation. "From what you have told me, you have always been the second best? You are constantly running up. And even with all of your best efforts you are now down here, with the rest of us slaves. It just does not seem fair." She let her comments dwell on him for a few moments. "I just think that if I were in your position then I would be doing everything I could to get out of here."

He tapped his fingers on the desk. There wasn't much on his desk except a few papers and folder bin. His office only housed a couple of alien art pieces and his desk. He sat there tapping his fingers, thinking about Starfires words. "You do make some very good point but I fail to see how this is really any of your concern." He was getting more annoyed.

"You are correct. It truly is none of my concern. I apologize for crossing the figurative line." She backed away from his desk and back stepped towards the door. She knew she had pushed him enough for one day. "If there was no other task for me than with your permission I will leave you to your work."

He acted like he had important work to do and shuffled the few papers on his desk and waved her away.

X X X X

"So BB it's been over two years since you and Starfire arrived." Cornelius innocently remarked.

BeastBoy looked down at the young boy. No matter how many times he spoke with Cornelius he was always shocked at the maturity level of their conversations. "Uh yea Corny a very long two years at that." Both of them were taking what had become their daily evening walk around the housing area while they waited for the others to get home. "But you know things aren't so bad right now. We've all got each other."

Thoughts of his mother were always on Cornelius's mind but he was happy to be in the care of BeastBoy and Starfire. He smiled back at his green friend. "Yeah, I just hope we remain this close once we are off this planet." He skipped a rock into the vast nothingness that was the campground.

BeastBoy gave him a sideways glance. "Oh yea? What makes you think we are ever leaving this place?"

Exuding his youthful innocence Corny answered him. "Because Starfire says we will and Starfire never lies. And besides Earth sounds like a great place to grow up."

"Yep, Corny Dude, Starfire is one that rarely tells a lie." But he knew inside that for the timing being, she was keeping things from him.

They both stopped and turned to face the direction of their triplex. They heard a familiar voice. Cornelius looked up at BeastBoy. "Sounds like Starfire."

"Yep, maybe they need our help with dinner tonight? Come on, let's head back." BeastBoy patted the youth on his back.

"Aw man!" Cornelius whined. "Do I have to come back so early? I'll just be moved out of the way if I try to help. Can't I stay out a little longer?"

BeastBoy looked again in the direction Starfire's voice and then glanced back to Cornelius. "Alright dude, go on ahead but be back in one hour. You're going to need time to wash up."

Cornelius went on his way and BeastBoy began to jog back towards the triplex. He heard her shout his name again. He was beginning to worry that there may be something wrong. He quickened his pace. Finally the two eventually met. He could see she was attempting to catch her breath. "Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

Taking in one last breath she smiled. "Oh no, there is nothing wrong. In fact, everything could not be of the better."

"Then why the big hurry?" He asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to walk with you and Cornelius and I had hoped to share in the pleasant evening walks." She looked behind BeastBoy. "Where is Cornelius?"

BeastBoy grabbed her hand and began to slowly walk. "I thought you wanted us to come back home and he begged me to stay out a little longer, so I sent him ahead to play." She gave him an approving look. "Listen Star." He was cut off as she simultaneously said his name too.

"BeastBoy." They both stopped and after a few awkward moments Starfire spoke. Her grip on his hand tightened and she pulled it closer to her chest. "I have been keeping a terrible secret from you and this secret is tearing apart my insides and I can no longer let it destroy me."

He was pretty sure he knew what she was going to say or at least he was hoping he knew. "What is it Star?" He placed his free hand on her soft orange cheek.

She liked the soft touch of his hand. It made her feel calmer. "A couple of weeks ago, you remember that you also found out I was keeping other things from you?" She knew she must have seemed all over the place with her thoughts but his nod reassured her that he understood what she was saying. "I saw Robin that day." She waited and watched for a reaction.

"I saw him too, Star." He kindly reassured her. "And I could tell you saw him as well. You're sudden mood change, the distant you put between us for a while." He dropped his eye line to the dirt filled ground below. "You love him, don't ya?

"Yes" She said as if it was obvious.

"Alight." He resigned. "I understand. Fine. When he comes back, I won't get in the way."

"It's not like that at all. I mean maybe at one time it could have been." A rare tear fell from her cheek, but it was not a tear filled with sadness. It was filled with joy and happiness. "Oh BeastBoy!" She pulled him in close and wrapped her arms around him; embracing him in the tightest most loving hug she had ever given anyone. "I do not wish for you to step aside. It is you I want to be with while on this planet and when we are not. I did give it much thought and while I am over joyed with happiness that Robin is still alive, I realized that it is you BeastBoy, you are the one I am deeply and passionately in love with!"

This was definitely not the response he was expecting but it was a response he was glad to hear. "Oh Star!" He kissed her just as deeply and passionately as the love she just professed.

A small squeaky voice interrupted them. "Look BB, I got a Rock Crab. I used the technique you taught me." Cornelius jumped up and down next to them.

BeastBoy parted his lips from her. "That's awesome Corny, dude." He looked back at Starfire wearing the biggest smile he could remember since being down in the Underhell.

"Will you two come with me to let him go?"

BeastBoy swept the youth up and onto his shoulders. "Come on, let's go find him the best spot ever."

X X X X

Two plain looking alien guards stood just inside Ameners office door. Their uniforms were less detailed than the guards who were assigned above. There were no special alien markings on their armor, nor did they wear any protective helmet. The dignity of a helmet was stripped from the guards who served in the Underhell. Most of the guards in the Underhell either made someone in the higher ranks really angry or they were guards who committed crimes. "Sir, your audience with Lord Malpur was denied." The guard on the left dryly said.

Amener sat behind his desk, his anger becoming more evident. "And did he give a reason?" He hissed.

The two guards both gave each other a confused look. "Sir there was no reason given and we dare not question any decision made by Lord Malpur."

Ameners fist's tightened as his temper flared. His eyes squinted and his brow curled. "Get out! Both of you!" He swiveled his chair around a grabbed the nearest piece of artwork and swung back around to heave it towards the exiting guards. He sat there alone and once again heartbroken. "This is the twelfth time he has denied an audience with me. This time he has gone too far."

He slowly opened his top left drawer. Inside laid a single strand of red hair. He carefully picked it up and ran the hair across his face, enjoying the tickling sensation it brought on. "Oh sweet Starfire, one day you and I will be together. One day it will be so."

* * *

**This Chapter's Beta was brought to you by the author "The Gnostic" Thanks man.**


	10. With Each Step, There is Change

I'M BACK!

I will make no excuses, because I have none. I will apologize for the extremely long delay.

I am own nothing!

Enjoy

* * *

Zoia moved quickly through the dark under shadows of the cavern, making sure to stay out of site. She pushed her back up against a giant-sized rock with her breaths precise and coordinated. She peeked around the_ giant-sized rock_, the area was clear. Turning the corner she made a beeline for the village. She carefully made her way to the middle of the village and found the triplex she was looking for. Tiptoeing up the rotted wooden steps she slipped through the door. She stood in the community room that mirrored everyone's triplex. A round, simple wooden table sat in the middle of the room, it could easily fit fifteen people. To the left of the room was a stoopedentranceway to the kitchen and behind the round table was a narrow staircase that led to the upper levels. The setting was all too familiar to Zoia. She quietly made her way up the wooden stairs. She reached the second floor, and a large open room full of beds. From talking with Starfire she knew exactly where to find her bed.

BeastBoy and Starfire lay snuggled together in their beds. Zoia stood silently over them, just watching. She could not help but admire the pair. She remembered those nights long ago on a planet far far away when she too was able to sleep peacefully next to the man she once loved. Her moment of reflection passed, and she knew she had to keep to the schedule. "BeastBoy?" She whispered while lightly shaking him, not wanting to wake up Starfire. He just mumbled incoherent words and rolled over. "BeastBoy!" She said a bit louder and shook him bit harder.

"Not right now, Star!" He muttered and rolled over again.

This was getting old quick. She very gently squeezed his nostrils together. It only took a few seconds before he woke up choking.

"That is so not funny!" He said as he looked up to see Zoia. "You could have just shaken me." She rolled her eyes and quietly urged him to hurry up.

It was a much longer journey than BeastBoy anticipated. He followed Zoia's scent through the darkness of the winding, cramped secret tunnels. She previously told him it was important that they do not communicate while traveling in the tunnels because their voices may travel to other parts where they did not want to be heard.

The trek was a difficult one. The pain from the sharp tiny jagged rocks shot right through their knees with each crawling step, and they had to make sure not to lift up their heads suddenly, if they did their heads would meet the same kind of pain as their knees. What seemed like an eternity for BeastBoy was really only about a half hour, and he was glad to finally see light at the end of the tunnel.

When they emerged he had to wonder if they just crawled in a circle. The layout of the cavern looked exactly the same as his. He followed Zoia into the village of triplexes, each one in the same location as his own village. It was all too surreal when he followed her into what seemed like his own triplex. He could hear muffled voices coming from the kitchen area. When he entered he made it a point to look for his old friend. His heart beat a little faster and his eyes grew wider. He wasn't sure how he would react or how Robin would react to seeing him. To his left were an older man and woman talking. In the back of the room was a young, a thin man who did not make any effort to socialize with any of the others. In fact, BeastBoy noticed he was making more of an effort to avoid everyone. To his right, Robin stood leaning confidently on the kitchen counter talking with a slightly older man.

They both locked eyes and it was then that BeastBoy realized Robin was not wearing his mask, and this was the first time he ever truly looked in those eyes. BeastBoy stood there, not knowing how to react. He wanted to run over and hug his old friend and ask him if he knew anything about the others and then another part of him felt ashamed and wanted to turn and run.

"BeastBoy!" The typically even keeled Robin could not help but show his happiness to his friend. He rushed over to his fellow Titan. "Oh man are you a sight for sore eyes."

"Robin!" He said in a high-pitched, unsure voice as his throat tightened.

Recognizing the awkward moment for the two Zoia decided to start the meeting. "Since everyone is here, I feel now is a good time to start. Now before we get to business I would like to introduce a new member to our cause." She pushed BeastBoy to the forefront of the room. "Meet BeastBoy, he is a fellow Titan like Robin and Starfire."

_Robin and Starfire_, BeastBoy thought as he turned his glance over to Robin and saw no animosity or hurt from his friend. In fact, he saw something he rarely saw, a smile.

"First order of business is to update our progress on our inside person. Starfire reports that everything is on schedule. We should have the entire layout of all the caverns very soon, along with the coordinates of this crummy planet." Zoia stopped and saw a woman sitting at the table was raising her hand. "Yes Harlene?"

The older but distinguished looking woman stood up. "I am having trouble getting the people of my cavern to believe in our cause. They are too frightened." She slowly sat back down. "They executed four people in my cavern two days ago. The gruesome site is still stained deep in thoughts of the people in our cavern. Remembering the screams of those who once lived, she lowered her head.

"I am having the same problem." The thin unsociable man in the back added. His voice shrilled in disgust. "It's a hard sell. People just aren't buying the fact that a few kids and their alien friend will bring back help and free us." Others in the room mumbled similar sentiments.

BeastBoy stepped to the front of the room with hands on his hips. "We are all prisoners in this Underhell, we all live in fear everyday and I don't know about any of you but if there is just a small chance of escape then I am all for it. I would rather die trying to regain the freedoms we once had than die a slave!" He took a deep breath and couldn't believe those words came from his mouth.

Zoia also was shocked; she never expected to hear him speak with such passion. She smiled and looked at Robin who just stood there like it was no big deal, as if he expected this the entire time.

He looked around the room and to his surprise everyone was hanging on his every word. "I have followed Robin to near death countless timesand I am still here to talk about it and I am ready follow him again. I just ask each one of you, do you really want to live in fear everyday and die alone here on this hellish, god-forsaken planet? Or do you want to take a chance and recapture our freedom?"

The others mumbled amongst themselves. Robin placed his hand on BeastBoy's shoulder. "Great speech BB!" He said it just loud enough for BeastBoy alone to hear.

"Thanks, dude!" He said softly.

The thin man waved his arms to quiet the group. "We choose freedom!" He announced rather confidently.

Robin stepped to BeastBoy's side. "Then let us waste no more time. Phase two of our cause will take place in two weeks. As we told you before, BeastBoy and Starfire have special talents that have been suppressed far too long, and in two weeks we will have obtained the device which will allow them to use their talents once again." BeastBoy looked stunned. Robin noticed his reaction. "Two weeks from now Zoia and me will begin our covert mission to obtain the power suppressor device." He glanced again at BeastBoy with a smile and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll explain it after this." Robin turned his attention back to the room. "For now we must all continue to recruit as many as we can. It is vital that we have as much support in each cavern for our final phase to be successful."

The circle broke apart and they all began to speak amongst themselves as they exited the triplex, a few of the people shaking BeastBoys hand and welcoming him to the cause. BeastBoy was somewhat overwhelmed by it all. He noticed Robin exit into the community room with Zoia by his side. He looked through the doorway and could tell this was something that had happened many times. Zoia leaned into Robin's chest as he whispered something in her ear. BeastBoy immediately thought of Starfire and could appreciate the special bond they obviously shared. He casually walked into the room trying to make as much noise as he could so they would know he was coming.

Robin pulled away from Zoia and looked at his long lost friend.

BeastBoy just looked at him, there was so much he wanted to say and ask. He didn't know where to start. He began to speak but was interrupted when Robin began to do the same. "No, go ahead dude!"

"No, no you go first" Robin insisted.

"No really, what were you going to say?" BeastBoy asked.

Zoia was visibly agitated. "Oh for goodness sake, must I do everything for the both of you?" 'Hi Robin, it has been so long!' 'I know BeastBoy, it has. How have you been?' 'Dude, I have totally been stuck in this hell like place.' 'Yeah, me too! How is Starfire?' 'Star? Oh yeah, well umm…'" Zoia playfully changed her voice for each impersonation. .

Robin never enjoyed being made fun of. "Okay we get the point!" He said while giving her a piercing look. He was not sure if the sudden urge of angst was more about Zoia or the plain fact that thoughts of Starfire also filled his mind.

"Are you sure? I can keep going?" Zoia remarked, laughing at him, knowing full well how much it annoyed him. She liked taking playful shots at Robin. She had learned all too quickly how serious he could be and she always did her best to try and change that.

"Actually…" BeastBoy spoke up. "I was wondering if Cyborg or Rae were here too?" His voice perking up, almost hoping they were.

"Fortunately they're not." Robin moved his attention back to BB. "I wouldn't wish this place on anyone."

BB's emotions confused him. He was relieved that his dear dearest friends were not sharing in this tragedy but he had to admit, there was a small part of him that wished they were here, if only just to talk to them again. "Are you sure?" He squeaked out.

Robin knew how he felt. He struggled with the same dilemma. As much as he wanted to see his friends, he knew it was better they weren't here suffering the same fate. He placed his hand on his green friends shoulder. "Yes, I used all my sources from each cavern, and nothing." He flatly said, while he lowered his hand. He took a step back and looked BB up and down, pondering whether or not he should ask but he had to know. Ever since he became aware that his closest, best friend and almost girlfriend was also stuck in the UnderHell, not a day went by that he did not think of her. He pictured her large and shimmering green eyes and how he wished he could gaze into them again. How he wished he could go back and do it all over again. He began to think back to the day Zoia told him worked a Tamaranian named Starfire. He knew he should not have been happy but he was, the thought of reuniting with her. He gathered his thought and courage and asked. "How is she?"

"Who? Star?" BB instinctively asked, dreading this moment.

Robin moved in closer.

Trying not to sound over excited or too nervous, BeastBoy spit out the first thought that came to him. "I love her!" He blurted to everyone's amazement, including his own.

Robin stepped back. "Wow, um…not exactly the answer I would have expected." He knew he should not have felt angry at BeastBoy's proclamation but he did.

BeastBoy was now in shock of his own revealing comment. "I mean, I…I…she…Doh I mean we…yeah that's it we, uh…"

Robin stepped confidently forward and placed a hand on each one of BeastBoy's shoulders. "I get it! You both love each other." He couldn't tell if he came across as angry or just matter of fact; he hoped it was the latter.

"You're not mad are you, dude?" He looked up at his unmasked friend, wanting his approval.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else to make her happy." He lied, his stomach now in knots.

"Will you two fruits just hug and get it over with!" Zoia purposely interrupted, sensing another awkward moment coming.

The two Titans both gave her an annoyed look. "No, we are totally cool, right Robin?" BB eagerly awaited his response.

"Titans forever" Robin remarked, this time confidently, attempting to process the actual thought that Starfire could love anyone but him.

"Right!" The two gave each other high fives.

"So I'll see you both back here same time next week?" Robin asked.

Zoia gave him a wry look. "Oh sure make me be the one that always crawls painfully through the dark, damp, uncomfortable…"

"Okay I get the point." Robin cut her off.

"Did I mention it was uncomfortable? And Dark?" She threw back, always wanting the last word.

"I'll come to you guys next week. Besides it really involves us in the next phase anyway." Robin gave in.

"Plus you'll get to see Star." BeastBoy added.

"But do you think she will be happy to see me?" Robin eyes grew noticeably larger; Zoia and BeastBoy both noted his sudden enthusiasm.

"Dude…she will totally be glad to see you!" He said with a slight hesitation, but not because of the thought of seeing Robin and Starfire together again. It was the way Robin asked He never seemed more eager and never did he show any vulnerability like he was now.

"Are you sure? Robin couldn't stop himself; the actual idea of seeing her again overloaded his mind. "I mean I did keep the fact that I was alive from her. She probably hates me now." He sobbed his head, appearing to look for sympathy.

BeastBoy could not believe what he was seeing. He looked over at Zoia to confirm if he was the only one seeing this. "Dude, it's Starfire! She'll be overjoyed that you're alive."

"BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Robin said in a loud annoyed tone.

"Uh, yeah… without going into details we discussed all of this." BeastBoy answered him suddenly realizing that he was now the calm and confident one and Robin was the one looking for approval.

Robin eyed him curiously. Zoia turned to BeastBoy. "We should get going it's late!" She shook her head to indicate for him to go ahead, which he clearly understood.

"Zoia's right, it is late and I at least need a couple hours of sleep. Don't worry Robin; Star will be very happy to see you." He turned and headed out of the triplex before Robin had a chance to answer.

Zoia grabbed Robin by the wrist and pulled him close into her. "Dick Grayson." She scolded him.

"What!" He tried to answer innocently.

"You know exactly what. Here I will say it loud and clear so there is no chance you don't understand. BeastBoy loves Starfire!"

"Yeah but…" He tried to interrupt.

"And are you listening to this last part? Starfire LOVES BeastBoy. Believe me, I've seen them together. I don't know what you plan to say or do when you see her again but I warn you, if you try to undermine what those two have built, you will have me to deal with!"

"I would never think of doing such a thing." Robin answered.

"Good, because I have been on both sides of this fence and I would hate to be stuck in the middle."

"Look, you're right! I once had feelings for her and YES, some of those feelings may be resurfacing, but I respect you, BeastBoy and Starfire way too much to ruin any friendship we all have. It's just that…" He fell silent.

'It's just what?" Zoia anxiously asked?

Robin thought about telling her that he felt Starfire only fell in love with BeastBoy because he was there by default. He wanted to tell her that it only makes sense that Starfire would fall in love with the only familiar person she knew in this hellhole. But he knew that would just start an unnecessary and nasty argument between the two, so he decided to not tell her his true feelings. "It's just that…I am afraid what she will feel when she sees me! I mean we did have a long storied history."

Zoia rolled her eyes. "Wow, how did I ever fall for such an arrogant prick like you? Starfire has told me the extent of your 'storied' history and believe me, she and BeastBoy have a much more 'storied' history than the two of you ever had." She could not help but laugh.

"Fine, think what you want, but you'll see!" He leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

"Yeah, uh in your dreams loverboy! You totally blew it tonight. I'll leave you to think about what you have just done." And with that Zoia slipped out into the darkness of the Underhell.

Zoia finally arrived at the small, dark opening where BeastBoy was waiting.

"What the hell took you so long? Some of us have to go to sleep at some point tonight, ya know!" BeastBoy was obviously agitated.

"Whoa! Don't take your anger out on me!" She understood his anger but was not about to be _'his own' personal_ punching bag.

"The nerve of that fucker! Acting like my friend and then BAM! Just the mere mention of Starfire and he totally shows how he really feels, while knowing full well how we feel about each other." BeastBoy said in a deep, angry whisper.

"You are both fucking confused,_ self-centered, self-righteous, and blind _idiots! I swear!" She walked past an angry BeastBoy and knelt down to enter the tunnel.

"Wait! Why am I confused? I know I love Starfire and she feels the same way about me!"

She sprang back up and got directly in his face. "Right, and it's good you realize that finally, but how do you feel about Robin?" She leaned in closer, demanding an answer.

"All right! Point taken!" He waited for her to back off a bit. "It's just that my entire life I have been a failure at love. Either I loose the girl or I can't get the girl but with Star this is it! She is the one!"

"And you are afraid Robin will take that from you?"

"I don't know. While I know Robin still has feelings for her, I trust he would never betray me by stealing her away." He honestly professed.

"Then what is it?" She could see where this was going.

"I'm afraid she will leave me for him"

She rolled her eyes again. "Wow, you two do not give Starfire enough credit. You act like she is some schoolgirl who fawns over the most popular guy. Hello green guy?" She knocked on his head. " Starfire is a very independent, and intelligent, and while sometimes lacking the proper vocabulary she totally rocks as a person and the fact that either of you assholes don't give her the credit she deserves makes me wonder if either of you actually deserve her! I mean that."

The two didn't say another word to each other. He knew she was right. He once again crawled into the small cramp, dark opening and began his trek back to his dingy triplex.

X X X X

"All right Corny it is way past your bed time, little man!" BeastBoy crouched down and gave the boy a hug.

"Good night BB!" Cornelius said as he ran over to hug Starfire. "Goodnight Star!" He turned back to face BeastBoy who gave him a reassuring smile. A smile he had come to know and expect.

"You two have become very close." Starfire noted.

"And that's a bad thing?" He replied

"No, that is not my intention. I am just full of the surprise. It makes me think about how wonderful you will be with our child." Star presumptuously added. "What a glorious father you will be."

BeastBoy stood there dumbfounded. His jaw could have hit floor if he let it drop anymore. "Whoa Star, there is no way we are bringing a kid into this place. No way in HELL!" He said more assertive and definite "Wait…" He stepped back, wondering now if she was trying to tell him something, a something he hoped was not true. "You're…You're…" He stuttered. "Not pregnant, are you?" Wiping the sweat that was dripping down his forehead.

"No, I would never allow that to happen unless you wanted it too?" She giggled, thinking about how absurd his question was. "Perhaps once we have escaped this evil hell of the under.

He stood there even more dumbfounded then before. "What do you mean, you would not allow that happen? It's not like you or I have control over that?"

"Tamaranians are not only strong in might but we are most powerful in the mind as well. Infact it was not always that way. A long time a glorious Tamaranian came down from the skies and…"

"Wait…Wait…!" BeastBoy interrupted. "Are you pregnant or not?" Throwing his hands up in defeat.

"No BeastBoy, I did not allow your growing seed to enter my growing sac. So there is no possible way I could be with child." She calmly exclaimed as if it were matter of fact.

He breathed a deep sigh of relief and reached out for her hand, pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry Star I didn't mean to go off on ya. I just never really thought about life after here,

"Do you not think of life in general or life with me?" She somberly asked.

"Neither." He saw her head drop in disappointment. He reached down with his furry hand and lifted her chin. "Hey, that doesn't mean we won't have a life after this, it's just that in my mind we are so far removed from our previously life I honestly haven't given any thought to what we will do after we escape but I just always assumed it would include the both of us, together!." He was glad to see her eyes widen and her smile grow. "Now let's get cleaned up, Zoia and Robin will be here soon."

Robin gathered his things and headed out the door. The night was still and deftly quiet, he blended into the shadows, meticulously making his way to the secret entrance to the tunnels. He stood still behind a large boulder, listening. He heard voices in the distance. They were getting closer. He pulled an old broken plumbing pipe that he turned in a dagger and gripped it by his side and patiently waited. The voices were closer now. Two alien guards on patrol wondered onto the village grounds. Robin knew they must have been looking for trouble. He picked up some pebbles and tossed them in the opposite direction. One of the guards went off to check it out while the other waited behind. Robin snuck out from behind the large rock and stood silently behind the guard, the guard was as tall as two grown men. Robin knew what he needed to do though he did not look forward to it. Without hesitation he leapt up onto the guards shoulders and stuck the makeshift dagger into the side of the unsuspecting guards throat while using his free hand to cover the his mouth. Within seconds the guard dropped dead to the ground. Robin dragged the lifeless body into the shadows and waited for the other guard to return. Within minutes the second guard circled back.

"Lieutenant, where did you go?" The second guard asked.

"Right here!" The blood raged Titan emerged from the shadows and quickly released his dagger from his hand and watched as it flew through the air meeting its target blade first into his neck and like the other guard his body soon fell lifeless to the ground.

Robin dragged the second guard out of the shadows and laid his body next to the other and took each ones alien blades and forced them into the bloody holes all ready made and placed them back into their hands, making sure whoever found them would think they got into an argument and killed each other.

He continued into the dark of the Underhell, reflecting on what he just did. He wondered what type of harsh lecture he would receive from Bruce if he knew what he was doing. He kept replaying the scene over and over again in his mind, convincing himself he had no other choice. That thought alone took his mind off the long painful journey through the dark damp tunnels. He soon found himself standing outside of BeastBoy and Starfire's triplex. He stood there silently for a couple of minutes, wondering what he would say or what would happen when he saw her. He stood there for many more minutes.

"Scared?" A familiar voice whispered behind him.

"No!" He lied.

Zoia stood next to him. "Well considering you've been in the same spot for the past five minutes would indicate differently." She chided him.

"Yea well maybe I was waiting for you." He tried again to deflect the direction of this conversation.

"Since when have you ever waited for me?" She said annoyed. "Well I'll see you in there." She walked past him and in the door.

He stood there another moment. "Jeez why do I let her get to me like that." He took a deep breath and headed into the triplex.

His heart beat faster; he began to perspire. He was not sure what to expect. He walked through the community room and into the kitchen. His eyes instantly went to her, amazed at how she still looked as beautiful and innocent as he remembered. .

"Robin!" An excited Starfire said loud enough to wake the triplex. "It is so very good to see you!" She rushed over and embraced him in a bear hug.

In the past Robin would have asked Starfire to let go but he found himself missing this. Missing her touch, her smell, and her familiarity. His senses were jumping into wrap speed.

BeastBoy took a step forward feeling the hug was going on too long. Zoia held her arm up blocking the eager BeastBoy "Let them have their moment." She whispered. He stepped back by Zoia's side.

"Wow, Star you haven't changed one bit. You look great!" He told her after finally being released from her grip.

"Your mask, it is not there." She was quick to point out.

He rubbed the back of his head looking for the words to say next. "Yeah, well they kind of forced it off me." The last couple of words were mumbled. He could get over that she was standing in front of him and this was not a dream. He soon realized his silence was becoming awkward. So…uh…how have you been?"

"How do you think she's been! Stuck in this underhell!" Zoia mumbled under her breath, starting lose her patience with his dumb questions. BeastBoy laughed at her sudden change of attitude and was quickly met with a punch in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" BB asked only to receive a glaring look back.

"I have been well. BeastBoy and I are very happy to know that you are alive. Have you heard anything about friend Raven or friend Cyborg?" She desperately wanted to know.

Robin did not miss how she referred to herself with BeastBoy. Somehow it sounded different coming from Star's mouth and he was quick to notice that she immediately backed away from him after their hug. He stood there in silence, ignoring the people around him, lost in his thought.

"Robin, are you ok?" She asked. "You seem preoccupied?"

He shook his head, regaining his thoughts. "Oh yea, Cyborg and Raven." He finally responded. "The good news is they are not here in the Underhell." He stopped and let his thoughts go back to her and BeastBoy. '_BeastBoy and I, she said'._ _Why wasn't she fawning all over me? Why was she no longer in close proximity of me? This was not how I expected this reunion to go._

"My friends there is something wrong with friend Robin!" Star panicked, BB and Zoia just shrugged their shoulders. They could clearly see what was going on.

"Come on BeastBoy, I think Robin has something he needs to confess to Starfire!" Zoia grabbed him by the arm and led him into the next room. BeastBoy looked confused.

So did Robin. "Confession? What the hell are you talking about?" Robin finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh maybe how you have an over inflated ego?" Zoia snapped back as she continued to drag BB into the next room.

BeastBoy stood with Zoia in the community room. "Are you sure about this? Leaving them two alone?" He asked, afraid that Starfire might actually do something with Robin.

Zoia laughed. "Are you kidding me? Take it from another woman. Starfire is so not interested in him like that anymore."

"Well how can you tell?"

"How couldn't you, is more like it! Did you see how much space she put between them after their initial contact? The give away is how she spoke her thoughts as if you two were one person." Zoia looked over at the confused young lover. "BeastBoy and I were wondering? Don't you get it? She didn't say I was wondering, she made sure to let him know you are a collective, you are one. Now shut up, lets see if we can here Robin making an ass of himself."

Inside the kitchen Starfire looked very concerned for her long lost friend. "Robin, I do not understand! How did your ego become inflated? Should I attempt to deflate it?" The worried Tamaranean asked.

"I think you just did." He somberly admitted.

"I am sorry, I do not understand, how did I accomplish such a thing? I have not touched you."

"That's just it Star, aside from the initial hug there has been no interaction." He exclaimed.

"Oh I see." She stepped closer to him. "I am sure you understand that I am now with BeastBoy. We have been together for a long time. It would be inappropriate to have the kind of physical interaction I believe you are referring to." And she did know what he meant. "I love him."

"You what? Star you must understand that the only reason you two are together is because you are stuck here with him. You can't possibly love someone you are forced to be with!" He sounded angrier now and less defeated.

"That is not true. There is none of the force making BeastBoy and I be together. BeastBoy did something you never were able to accomplish!" She shot back, sounding more forceful then angry.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" He snapped back

"He took a chance on loving me!" Robin's shoulders sank in. "I do not recall you ever taking the chance and making me more than a friend who is a girl!" Her momentum was building. "BeastBoy has been there for me when I needed him and I for him. It may have taken this poor excuse of a clortborg for me to realize that he embodies all that I look for in a partner but I found someone that shares in my humor, that loves me for who I am and does not want to change that. I have found someone who is not scared to share his tears and his deepest fears. That friend Robin is what I wanted from you. Do you remember our first real kiss in Tokyo? I thought then you were making the commitment but when we arrived home you were again keeping me at the distant and you would always say the time is not right! Well I now have nothing but the time and I have found the man who is right and that person is BeastBoy

Robin stumbled back and fell into a chair dropping his head into his hands. "You're right Star!" He began mumbling and feeling desperate. Jump City, Tokyo, the tower, so many thoughts raced through his mind. He wondered how he could have been so blind.

"What was that? I could not here you through your hands."

He lifted his head and shouted. "You're FUCKING RIGHT!" He shouted in anger though it was aimed more towards himself. He realized that everything she said was spot on. Everything BeastBoy was giving her was something he never did. "I guess I just always took it for granted that we would always be…" He paused. "Well us!" Now stumbling through his thoughts he did not know how he got here or how this was happening. He knew he had to do something.

"I do not wish to continue this fighting friend. I still value you very much as a friend and a leader. You have always been an inspiration to me. I would love nothing better in the world for us to always be able to call each other friend." She took a seat next to him.

He looked up and saw her face. He knew what she was saying was the right thing to do but there was something inside of him that could not accept that he no longer had the option to pursue Starfire. He could not get past the fact that she used the word friend 3 times just then. He looked into her eyes and saw a world that was long gone. A world he so desperately wanted back. He leaned in close to her, longing for a past he would do anything to rekindle. His lips touched hers and for one brief moment he was home again, he was Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. That's all it would be, a moment.

Starfire pulled away. "No Robin, it is too late!" She noticed he looked different. There was no longer a look of pity and sadness in his eyes but inner rage building behind his eyes. He grabbed her violently and forced another kiss. She struggled to get free of his grip. "Robin this is not like you, what has happened to you?" She gasped for air.

BeastBoy could sense there was something was going wrong. His animal instincts kicked into high gear, he burst through the door and to his amazement he saw Starfire trying to heave Robin off of her. He leapt across the table onto Robins back and with all his animal force pulled Robin off her. He managed to wrestle him to the floor and hold him down by straddling him and pinning his arms above his shoulders. "What the fuck, dude!" Foaming at the mouth, he wished he could morph into the Beast and completely rip Robin apart.

"No BeastBoy, do not hurt him, he is not himself!" Starfire rushed to her feet and over to BeastBoy.

Zoia stood behind the three in shock. She knew Robin carried a torch for Starfire but she had no idea it was this bad.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip his fucking head off right now." He squeezed his grip tighter showing Robin he was stronger than he remembered.

Robin lay there squirming, trying to break free. "Fuck you BeastBoy! You knew how I felt about her!"

BB's eyes shot wide open in amazement. "Dude we thought you were dead. What the hell was I suppose to do! Besides even when you were alive you never made a move!"

"Fuck you!" Robin yelled and then launched a wad of spit in his face.

"That's it you little ass fuck!" Beast Boy pulled one hand free and began pulverizing Robin's face into the floor.

"No, BeastBoy stop this!" Star turned back to look at Zoia. "Please friend Zoia help me break this up."

She hesitated for a moment. After everything Robin had said and done, she felt like he deserved a substantial ass kicking but seeing how horrified Starfire was, she quickly helped her pull BeastBoy away from him.

Once they got BeastBoy off, Zoia immediately went to Robin but not to help him. She just wanted to make sure he would not go after BeastBoy.

"So is it safe if we let you two boys go?" Zoia scoffed not believing that it had really come to this.

"Just as long as he stays the hell away from Star!" BeastBoy answered.

"Robin?" Zoia sternly asked.

"Yeah!" He said forcefully while he shrugged his shoulders out of Zoia's grip.

Starfire stood between her two friends. She knew if they were going to accomplish what they were here for she would have to get them back on the same team. She looked over at BeastBoy. "Please do not hold the grudge against Robin. I do not and I hope that will be good enough for you." BeastBoy nodded his head then Star looked over at Robin. "Robin, I want you to know I do not hate you or think less of you after what you have done. It is this evil place that has corrupted us into doing things we are sometimes not proud off. I know what type of friend you are and have been and that is the Robin I choose to remember. I would like to put these events in the past and may we use this event to make all of us stronger. So please all of you sit so I may give the directions on how to obtain the power inhibiter device."

Zoia was glad to be getting back to business, she smiled at Starfire; proud at how she was handling this. BeastBoy also took a seat and soon after Robin sat down and they all gave their attention to Starfire.

After laying out the self made blueprints she drew from memory she explained what corridors led to where and what the pass codes were to each door and explained the exact number and locations of each guard. "And that's it. Robin you will keep a look out from the outside of the work center while Zoia and BeastBoy sneak inside and find the medical bay." She looked around at everyone's face. She was glad to see their attention was on the plan at hand. "I only wish I too could go with you three to retrieve the device." Star added.

"We know Star but you out of all of us play the most important role. We can't afford to loose you." Robin sincerely said. "Besides I'll make sure those two are safe." He pointed to Zoia and BeastBoy without actually look at them.

"Yeah!" Zoia excitedly said. "If any of those guards come near Robin he will take them out.

"Take them out?" Star asked. "You mean knock them unconscious so they are prevented from bringing harm to you?"

Zoia answered. "No Star he means unquestionably taking their life without hesitation."

Star was a aghast. "But we are Titans, we do not murder. Even when one may deserve to die, it is not up to us to judge their fate!"

BeastBoy sat there quietly listening to everyone. He looked over at Robin who for the first time looked almost regretful. "Star for once I agree with Zoia, Robin has no choice. These aliens have no soul to be judged, they would murder us on the spot if it was the other way around." He finally decided to speak up.

Robin softly followed BB's statement. "He's right Star. They would not hesitate. Besides it really doesn't matter, I've all ready made that choice take their lives."

Starfire was again shocked by this revelation. Zioa was just the opposite, she was there with him a couple of times he made that choice and she understood. BeastBoy was not too surprised. He understood and knew that if given the opportunity he too would probably do the same thing.

"You yourself Star, said this place changes people." BeastBoy spoke up defending the decision. Which did not go unnoticed by Robin.

"Then if you are all in agreement then I suppose I have no choice." She gave in. "But that does not mean I agree!"

"Then it is like Star said, two weeks from tonight we will execute our plan and be halfway to our freedom." Robin said as he stood up from the table.

The other three also stood up. Zoia hugged Star goodbye and gave a goodbye salute to BeastBoy. Starfire cautiously walked up to Robin. "Goodbye friend Robin. I do hope you know I forgive you." She honestly told him.

"I'm sorry Star, really! I would never want to hurt you." He openly admitted. "I just panicked, realizing that I will never be."

She grabbed him up in another hug and then let him down. "That was just to prove I have none of the feeling that are hard! You and I will always be together, just not in the capacity we once though."

Robin looked over at the agitated BeastBoy. "BeastBoy, you know I would never want to harm Starfire. I respect you for defending her. Titans forever?" He asked, deep down inside really wanting his forgiveness.

BeastBoy did not say a word; he crossed his arms and turned his back to him. Robin was crushed but quickly masked just how crushed he felt.

"I will walk you two to the door." Starfire quickly spoke trying to ease the tension.

"Great idea Star." Zoia helped in her cause.

After leaving the triplex Robin quietly walked Zoia back to her place. She did not say a word to him and he to her. Finally after a minute or so of silence they arrived at the front door of Zoia's place. He stood there waiting for her to say something, anything. Standing at her doorstep Robin waited for her to say something, anything really! Instead she stared at him, letting him stew in his thoughts

She could tell he was waiting for her to freak out on him, to give him what he expected but that would be letting him off too easy. Instead she chose to say nothing, knowing her silence would speak volumes.

"Say something Zoia!" Robin pleaded. " I fucked up and I'm sorry. Please just tell me what I have to do?"

Zoia looked at him, her eyes swelling with sadness. She did not want him to see her cry. She opened the door and took one last look at her troubled love and then closed the door behind her.


	11. Before and Now

Yah! Another Chapter!

I do not own anything.

This is short but jammed packed!

* * *

HE gripped the smooth round handle at the end of the armrest on his throne. He looked out before him and saw a pitiful small man. I man he knew since a child and a man he just wanted to get rid of. Amener knelt before Lord Malpur , finally getting his meeting he was denied so many times before.

"Tell me little brother, why should I allow you the luxury of living how you once did? You weren't able to obey my laws before and quite honestly I think you will not be follow them now." His baritone, sinister voice filled the dark cold room.

Amener laid knees bent on the floor before his brother. He stuttered while nervously finding the right words to plead his case. "M'm'm Lord, I…I…I am a changed man. My time d'down in the Underhell ha..has taught me a lot. I am ready to retake my place among your society." Becoming less nervous as he talked he stuttered less. "I would never dare do anything against your wishes again." Stretching his arms he pulled himself closer to the floor.

Lord Malpur's razor sharp fingers tapped his armrest. He liked to see his younger brother squirm, not knowing if he would live or die. Finally Lord Malpur leaned forward out of his throne. "You know if you were anyone else, you would all ready be dead, Amener. I honestly am surprised you have the gull to ask for repentance. However, since you are of blood I only suppose you have to have some of my genes in you." Amener lay there silent, anxiously waiting. "If I find you doing wrong again, there will no more chances, you won't even get the pleasure of going back into the Underhell. No Amener, it will be a slow and painful death. Now get out of my sight! You can have your old quarters!"

Amener slowly rose to his feet, thanking his powerful brother. Back peddling down the dark room he hesitated, he knew there was still one more thing he still wanted but he wasn't sure if he should press his luck. He struggled with his thoughts, there would be no other opportunity, and he had to ask.

Lord Malpurs anger seeped through his clenched teeth. "You are trying my patience Amener. With that dumb expression on your face you obviously want something? Now tell me now before I change my mind about your freedom."

"You have a keen sense of knowing what people want my lord. That is why you are the master and I but a servant." He complimented him, knowing he was overstepping his boundaries and needed to say all that he could so he could get what he wanted. "There is a slave---"

"Let me guess, this slave is female?" Excited by the mere thought, Amener shook his head. "And you want to have her to yourself?"

The nervous yellow robed alien stood there in silence, waiting for an answer. He had to have her; he had become too attached to her and did not know what he would do without her.

"Give the guard her number and the cavern she is assigned to and she will be brought to you." He waved his hand in degust. "Now leave my sight! No more requests!"

Amener did his best to hide his elation and immediately turned and hustled to leave. The door to the dark throne room shut behind him. He rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation. "Oh my Starfire, we will be together and you will be so grateful that I freed you from the UnderHell, then you will have to love me!"

X X X X

Cyborg yelled angrily into his T-Communicator. "BB come in?"He struggled to maneuver around the shellshock citizens. The aftermath of the surprise alien attack left Jump City in chaos. "Robin? Starfire? Come on! Anybody?" He looked over and around the crowds, it was not long before he spotted a familiar face. "Raven! Oh man am I glad to see you!" He noticed Raven was still, as if she was in a trance. He took another look around and saw that everyone else was doing the same. Without looking at him she nudged his arm and pointed to the jumbotron that sat atop the largest building in Century Square. "Oh man, this can't be." Cyborg's expression changed from relief to grim.

A newscast was replaying footage of Jump City's most beloved super-hero. The camera zoomed in on Robin fighting, and then it happened. One shot, then a second and then a third and fourth and finally a fifth and final shot knocked Robin down to the ground, the onlookers watched in horror. They watched as the news captured the death of the Boy Wonder, the fearless leader of The Teen Titans. Raven stood there motionless, subsiding all her emotions.

Cyborg nudged her. "Come on now, Robin didn't go down like that!" Raven wasn't moving. "Raven?" Now noticing that she had not said a word since he found her. "Hello R-A-V-E-N?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Come on, now is not the time to zone out on me!"

She looked at the other surviving Titan and could not speak, her eyes could not shed the tears she wanted to spill, and she could not let herself experience the normal grief, anger, and pain of losing someone so close to her. It was becoming too much for her. She mentally repeated her mantra, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Over and over again she had to contain the overwhelming amount of grief that was washing over her fragile body. She kept looking at her mechanical friend, wishing she could open up and let the tears flow from her eyes, she wished she could embrace Cyborg and share in their grief, instead it was as if she was shutting down. Each emotion was on roll call and being dismissed. After all her emotions were buried away, after she struggled through experiencing none of the normal emotions one should feel, she collapsed.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg watched as she fell to the ground. "What the hell is happening!" He picked her up and tossed her on his shoulder and fought his way through the crowds and rushed home to the T-Tower.

Beep…Beep…Beep…the lonely sound of a life-monitoring machine echoed through the infirmary where Raven lay in a coma like state. Cyborg sat silently next to her bed, his internal phone within his arm constantly ringing. He wasn't sure how the media found his number but they had it and were relentless about getting an official statement about the Titans. Not only were they calling about the footage of Robin but also they were wondering why BeastBoy or Starfire hadn't been since the attack. Cyborg didn't want to face any of it, Robin wasn't dead in his mind and BB and Star, they were just out. His phone rang again. "Can't you people get the hint!" Fristrated and grief stricken he wanted it all to stop. He answered his phone. "Listen, I don't know how you got this number but I swear if you call it one more time-"

A gruff familiar voice interrupted him. "Victor?"

"Batman? I'm sorry sir, I thought it was the media calling me for about the bizillinth time!"

"No need to apologize. How is she?"

"Wait, don't get me wrong I appreciate the call but how do you know there is something wrong?" Cy suspiciously asked.

"Look Dick and I may not talk anymore but that doesn't mean I stopped caring for him. Let's just say I keep an eye on things." His gruff voice becoming more regretful

Not having the energy to argue he decided to answer his question. "Well she seems to be fine, her vitals are all normal. It's just that she seems to have just-"

"Shut down." Batman finished.

"Yeah!" Cyborg feeling caught off guard again by Batmans detailed knowledge. "But I don't get it. She doesn't have a scratch on her.

"What was she doing when she shutdown?"

The memory was etched into his mind as if someone animated his friends' death and then broadcast for the entire world to see. "We were watching the news footage in Century Square of…" His mind stopped, replaying the memory again and again in his mind. He couldn't accept that his leader and friend was dead. "We were watching the news report on Robins alleged death!"

"Right and while you call it alleged, the rest of the world saw a symbol of justice and peace murdered in front of their eyes, that includes Raven." He said as if Cyborg should be following his logic. Cyborg still looked confused. "Someone like you and the rest of the world is afforded the luxury of letting themselves feel the pain, the grief and the anguish that goes along with such an event, but Raven." He paused, letting the words sink in. "But Raven is not like you or I."

It was all piecing together now for Cyborg. "Raven was not sure how she would react if she let her emotions over take her, so she shut herself down to prevent a catastrophic reaction."

"Right." Batman agreed.

"But how long until she turns herself back on?" Cyborg impatiently asked.

Batman took a few minutes to answer, knowing how surreal his answer would sound.

"Well?" Cyborg urged him.

"Maybe never." Batman sadly admitted.

Cyborg wanted yell and scream, he wanted to call Batman a bold face liar but deep down inside he knew he was right. It all made too much sense, but he could not accept this as the Titans fate. He had to believe they were alive. "They're not dead! And Raven will wake up!" He jumped to feet and leaned over Raven motionless body, his resolve and determination to believe growing stronger.

"Look, I am not asking to give up hope, but I am telling you that you should get their affairs in order." Batman interjected. " Dr. Thompkins is all ready on a private jet to Jump City. She will look after Raven. Meanwhile you have to get your friends affairs in order."

"Whoa! Affairs? What do you mean?"

"Arrangements for their deaths." He said flatly. You are going to be extremely busy over the next few weeks, you will need some extra help."

"What part of they are not dead did you not understand?" Cy's tone now very defensive.

"Victor!" Batman raised his voice. "Listen to yourself, you are not making any sense. I am sending Alfred to help you with getting the funerals arranged, their wills, there is just so much you have to do and it has to be done sooner, rather than later."

"And what if Raven wakes up?" He tried to find reasons why not to face new reality that was now his life.

"Then you will be the first person the doctor calls." Calming his voice in an attempt to sooth the young Titan.

"Ok and what if she doesn't wake up?" Again trying to figure out in his own mind what he was going to do.

"Only you know that answer, I am sure Titans East would welcome you. Look you will eventually have to decide what path you take but for right now, just take it one day at time. Alfred should be there by this evening."

The intercom on his arm shut off and Cyborg sat there, pondering the thought of what he would do and where he would go and he wondered if his life would include being a Titan again. He wondered if Raven would ever wake up. There was nothing he could right now but sit and wait.

X X X X

Starfire walked all around the village trying to find BeastBoy and Zoia. Ever since their meeting with Robin the two have been meeting everyday to go over their plan to obtain the power inhibitor device. Starfire searched behind their triplex and then behind Zoia's and they were not there. "There you two are." She finally found them perched on a batch of rocks not to far from the village. "What is this? The everyone who dislikes Robin club?" She joked as she approached her friends.

Zoia looked at BeastBoy in amazement. "Wait, did she just actually say that correctly?"

"I dunno know." BB shrugged his shoulders.

Zoia turned back to Starfire. "So have you changed your mind about that jackass and realize you let him off the hook way too easy?"

Star just smiled. She understood why Zoia was so upset with Robin, but it was BeastBoy refusal to move on that bothered her.

"Yeah! Zoia's right, Robin is a jackass. What he did was totally wrong! Hands down wrong! BeastBoy crossed his arms and huffed his chest in protest.

"While I do not understand the reference to an ass named Jack, I do know that you BeastBoy, have to be the man who is bigger." Starfire scolded him.

Zoia laughed. "Ah, there we go. There's one of the many Starisms I have grown to love and expect!"

"Look Star, I wish I could forgive him, but it's not that easy. I just can't get the image of him forcibly holding you down, hell it looked like he was trying to rape you!"

"Well he was not, he was just merely confused!"

"More like pigheaded if you ask me!" Zoia again chimed in with her one of cheap shots.

Starfire ignored her comment. "Well then that image is something you will have to live with! I chose to live with much fonder images."

BeastBoy was becoming agitated. "Whatever, I'll do what I must to get us out of this place, but that doesn't change what happened."

"Well at least that is a start." Star remarked. "They say healing occurs over the time, though I wish the time would move more quickly. I do not like when we are all fighting."

Zoia excitedly stood up and pointed past Starfire. "What the hell?"

BeastBoy looked up. "Holy shit!" Shocked and in fear BeastBoy grabbed Starfire by the arm and began to hurry them back to their Triplex.

Seeing the fear on both her friends' faces she also become worried. "What is it my friends?"

Zoia was all ready sprinting back to her triplex and BeastBoy was not far behind her. "Come on Star, no time just keep moving." Starfire kept attempting to look over her shoulder in an attempt find out what was frightening her friends so much.

They both entered the triplex and slammed the door shut behind them. "Please BeastBoy what is all the hurry?" Starfire was really beginning to get worried. BeastBoy pointed out the window. "Oh my, what do you think they are here for?"

A brigade of alien soldiers were marching through the village and throwing aside anyone who got in their way, which wasn't many. A lot of the other villagers also locked themselves in their homes.

"BeastBoy they are headed this way!" Star was becoming frantic. BeastBoy pushed her behind him and watched as the guards marched closer, their footsteps all in cadence with one another. There was a finality to the sound and it was getting closer.

The thunderous sound of their marching stopped. All anyone in the triplex could hear was their own heart beating. Each person anxiously waited, wondering why so many guards were here in the village. BOOM…BOOM…BOOM. The silence was replaced by the terrifying sound of fists pounding down on door. BeastBoy waved his hand to silence the others in the room. A few moments passed. BOOM…BOOM…BOOM. BeastBoy and the others stood there quietly, hoping the guards would just go away but they knew they would not be so lucky. A loud high pitched zapping sound followed by a large blast shattered the front door and the alien guards flooded into the overcrowded triplex. Screams of panic and horror filled the room. BeastBoy stepped to the forefront, his heartbeat racing a mile a minute. He knew the risk he was taking and decided long ago that he would die before he let anything happen to Starfire. He stood there ready to go on the attack.

A strangely dressed guard emerged from the ranks, his armor different than the rest. Instead of the typical alien blue that all the guards wore, this alien wore a long and bright yellow robe with a blue sash wrapped around his waist and reflective silver outlined the creases on his robe. "I am Commander Rodolphe Rossi. I am here to claim a Tamaranean by the name of Starfire for Consul Amener.

Starfire's heart dropped. BeastBoy looked shocked. It was the last thing either of them expected "There ain't know Tama-whats-it here." BeastBoy shouted, trying to sound as if he had no clue what they were talking about. .

The guard laughed. "Silly boy, we know she is here. She is now the willful property of Consul Amener."

Starfires stomach twisted into knots. She did not understand how this was possible. She knew he was the brother Lord Malpur but she thought he had no real power down here in the Underhell, she thought he was a prisoner like her.

"Like I said, there ain't no Tamaraneans here!" The inner Beast inside of Beastboy was seeped through.

The guard was in mood to play games. He reached down and picked BB up by his neck, squeezing his throat. "Do not play games with me boy, I know she is assigned to this triplex."

Starfire watched as the air was being squeezed out of her love. She could not let him die. She stepped forward out of the crowd. "Here I am!"

The guard dropped BeastBoy and immediately grabbed Starfire.

"Star, no!" BeastBoy screeched, trying to breathe.

The guard gagged and bound her before she had a chance to say anything else. BeastBoy struggled to his feet, grasping for air. The brigade of guards exited the triplex and BeastBoy struggled to regain his balance, by the time he made it to the door the guards were almost out of sight. A scared Cornelius tugged at his side. "BeastBoy, where are they taking Starfire?" He asked with eyes full of tears.

BeastBoy painfully looked down. "I don't know Cornelius, I don't know."

"Will we see her again?" The boy was trying to grasp onto some hope that he would not permanently lose a second mother.

BeastBoy took another long and hard look at the youth. This was it, he was now more determined than ever to take Corny and the rest and get them off this god-forsaken place. "We'll see her again, Corny. Don't worry; we'll see her again."


	12. Phase II

I do not own Anything Teen Titans or DC

* * *

With a greater determination and a newly found focus, BeastBoy gathered what he needed for his long journey ahead. Initially he assumed he would fall back into a deeper depression than before. He thought losing what meant the most to him, would make his life not worth living and yet he was feeling just the opposite; he was feeling angry and just when he thought he would never feel it again he felt hope, a hope given to him by the one who believed in it, when no one else did, not even himself.

Walking through the quiet dark of the room he found Cornelius asleep in his bed. He knelt down and whispered his name. "Cornelius? Wake up, buddy!"

Cornelius rubbed his eyes and squinted to see a very somber BeastBoy. "BB? What's going on?"

"Listen…" BeastBoy paused and made it a point to look the boy straight in the eyes. "I have to go."

He jumped from his bed. "Go where? To save Starfire?"

"Whoa, whoa, sit back down." He waited for him to get back into bed and then placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to save Starfire." He saw the immediate disappointment. "But don't you worry we will save her, it's just not the right time. I have very dangerous business to take care of. It's important."

"Oh, you guys are still going through with phase two?" Corny casually said.

BeastBoy knew he shouldn't have been shocked by the knowledge Corny held, there were no secrets kept from him. "Yeah, phase two as Robin and Zoia like to call it!" He allowed himself a slight laugh at the ridiculous verbiage used for their plans to escape. He knelt down and embraced the boy in a long loving hug. "If I don't come back, then you do what we discussed. Ok?"

"You'll be back, don't worry."

"That's the way to think, little man!" He got back to his feet. "But if I don't Mrs. Bauer from the third floor will take care of you." BeastBoy headed down stairs and out the door.

With one goal in mind BB methodically marched through the village, anxious to begin the long awaited attempt to retrieve his powers. He stopped outside Zoia's triplex and knocked once on the door. He didn't wait long; she was quick to come out of the triplex. He did not say a word to her; he just gave her a look that let her know he was ready. They hiked out to the area where morning count-off happens. BeastBoy noticed an eerie silence in the empty cavern. The two hid in the shadows of the high hanging cliffs above.

"Where is he?" Zoia asked, not being as quiet as she should have been on such a covert mission.

BeastBoy shook his head and held his finger to his lips to remind her to be quiet. She gave him a disgusted look. She hated when he was right. He pointed to her and then to another point across the cavern. They both cautiously crossed the openness of the cavern and into a small cave like opening in one of the walls. "Something happened." BeastBoy flatly and very softy said.

"What do you mean?" Zoia started off in her regular voice and then quickly remembered to speak more softly.

He never looked so serious, never so determined. "Robin is never late. Never once as a Titan did he ever casually show up late for anything! Something happened to him."

She began to worry; again she knew he was right. She wondered what if something really did happen. Was he captured or worse yet, killed? She raced through all the moments they spent together and realized never once was Robin late for anything. Amidst her thoughts she noticed BeastBoy began moving on ahead. She raced to catch him and yelled as softly as she could. "Hey!" He kept walking, she grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back. She was surprised at how annoyed and angry he looked. She was not use to this BeastBoy.

He wasn't annoyed so much at her but he just wanted to get this done, with or without Robin he knew in his mind he was doing this tonight. Any delay in doing this meant more time Starfire spent with that psycho. The silent treatment never did really work on Zoia, she would just kept pestering him until he spelled it out for her. He took a deep sigh. "Look Zoia, this has to be done now! With or without Robin. Once I get my powers back then we can figure out what happened to Robin." He didn't wait for any reaction and he turned to continued forward.

Zoia hustled to catch up again. Stumbling to find the right words to dissuade him, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, Star wouldn't want you to get hurt!" She knew his weakness was her.

He looked back. "And I wouldn't want her to get hurt. I'm doing this, regardless of who helps me, so make up your mind." He wasn't asking but more telling her.

Zoia wasn't sure if she liked this new attitude of his but she wasn't about to let him do this alone. She rushed ahead and together they marched deeper into the Underhell.

X X X X

Crouched in the corner, her hair was not its natural gleaming red. Her clothes were ripped; tears of sadness and fear fell from her swollen green eyes onto the damp and cold concrete floor. Starfire had never experienced anything so vile. She never felt so alone. The slamming door sound echoed through the empty desolate room she now called home. The dark brown walls made the room as depressing and dreary as she felt. Only a small dimly lit light bulb hung from the ceiling. The short couple of days all ready seemed like an eternity. Deep down inside she knew she could not let go of the hope that got her this far and she couldn't give up now.

The door opened slowly, making a loud creaking sound that let her know her new vile master had returned. She hoped he was done for the evening. Why was he back so soon she wondered?

Amener looked the part of a mad man. His robe twisted and turn in every possible direction, his face was flustered and red with his eyes open wide. "I do it because I love you!" He could not understand why she did not understand that. "Do not fear me, if only you would allow yourself the chance to experience my love, this would be so much easier." He crept closer to her. Even though he could simply take her at anytime he still liked the idea that he had to work for it. He knelt down in front of her, allowing himself the pleasure of running his crooked nose though her hair. She sat there crouched in the corner glad that he was just simply smelling her now. He rose to his feet and placed his hand on her shoulder, letting his finger casually caress her shoulder. His wild demeanor was quickly changing into frustration. He wanted her to react to his advances and succumb to his perception of affection. His fingers stopped and his gripped her shoulder. He began to doubt himself and was becoming angrier.

"That hurts, please stop!" Starfire pleaded. Her tears intensified.

"NO!" He screamed from the pit of his stomach, allowing every ounce of bitterness and anger translate into words. "You are making me do this, my love!" So wrapped up in his anger he was unaware of his physical actions. His grip on her shoulder on became tighter and his leg lifted into the air. He looked down at woman he loved and he couldn't understand why she hated him so much. His bending knee was cocked back and he let all his anger flow through the blunt force of his foot bashing into her head, which immediately ricochet of the concrete wall, her body clasping onto the floor.

Amener suddenly realized what he had done. "NO!" He screamed again but this time out of horror. He scrambled to find a pulse, reaching for the shoulder he just badly bruised. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" He took a deep sigh of relief. He could feel a faint pulse. He looked around the empty desolate room and felt ashamed. He stumbled to his feet and looked around. Paranoia was setting in, his eyes opened wide again and his robe was still twisted. He left Starfire's unconscious body and bolted for the door. Instead of a loud echoing slam, it was a faint creaking echo.

X X X X

"Do you have the access codes?" BeastBoy asked Zoia as they stood outside the infirmary that was precisely where Starfire said it was.

Zoia rummaged through her bag, BB rolled his eyes. She finally pulled out a small piece of paper no bigger than her thumb. She noticed the amazed look she was getting. "What? You try sneaking paper out without someone noticing." She handed the thumb-sized paper to him and within seconds the airlock decompressed and the door slid open.

They made there way down a long, dark, and narrow hallway and followed the blueprints Starfire had made. BeastBoy began to realize just how important Starfire was to their escape. There would be no way to know where this is without her. He refocused himself and walked until they reached the first door. He entered the second code on the list but unlike the first door, nothing happened. "Try it again!" Zoia whispered. He saw no other options and carefully entered the code again. They heard the sound of the airlock decompress and walked through the open door. He heard Zoia breath a sigh of relief.

"We're not done yet." He reminded her. She gave him the usual 'I hate when you're right' look but she knew they were almost there. They crossed through a large room where only a chair sat ominously in the corner. He stopped and looked back at Zoia. "What?" She asked, hoping he wasn't about to change his mind and turn back.

"Something's not right! It shouldn't be this easy. Where are the guards Robin was supposed to take out? Where is the night shift at?"

She looked confuse. "Starfire's plan never mentioned any night shift guards?"

BeastBoy became more adamant while trying to whisper. "All I'm saying is we walked through the darkness of the Underhell unnoticed and now we are walking through this infirmary unnoticed. Robin doesn't show up? There are just way too many variables that don't add up."

Zoia shrugged, she didn't have an answer for him. They were following the plan as it was written and in her mind it was simply working. "Well we're here now, do you wanna go back?" She sarcastically asked.

"No!" He answered without hesitation. "I just think this is going too smooth. Nothing has been this easy since we've been here."

"Let's just get this power inhibitor device and get the hell out of here before your paranoia comes true." She pointed across the dark and empty room. It wasn't very long before they reached the third and final door. "So all we have to do is go in, grab the device and get out."

BeastBoy nodded in agreement and looked down at the final access code. He entered one number at a time. He held his breath when he entered the final number in the sequence. Exhaling when the door slid open. He stood ready to attack, expecting some type of trap but it was like everything else, dark.

Zoia nudged BeastBoy forward. "Star said they keep it on the top shelf and that you would know what it looks like?"

"Me?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah! So go get it"

He knew he was in some kind of medical bay. Lined up in rows were medical beds with strange mechanical devices hanging over top of them, like a dentist office. The walls were outlined with two rows of shelves. BeastBoy walked around the room trying to locate something he only saw once but he knew Starfire was right. He would know what it was when he saw it. Hanging off the corner of the shelf he saw it, a small pistol looking device. It looked just like the one that took his powers away.

"Do you have it yet?" Zoia stood at the door, anxiously waiting.

He grabbed the device turned for the door. "Yeah, come on. Lets get out of here!

The two turned and made there way through dark room, the door sliding shut behind them. They were just about to cross through the second door when static blasted through the intercom and stopped them in their tracks.

'_Please enter the closing code.'_ The alien recorded voice kept repeating through the intercom.

They both looked at each other and expected the other to have the code. "You mean you don't got the code?" BB finally asked.

"No one mentioned any closing codes!" Zoia shot back in her defense.

"No sense in arguing." BB headed back to the door of the medical bay.

"You still have the paper, right?" She asked still in a panic.

BeastBoy remained calm and pulled the thumb sized paper out of his pocket. He entered the same code he used to enter, hoping it was same.

'Incorrect code, please try again' 

He was beginning to lose his calm. He scrambled to try another code only to hear the same message.

"Backwards!" Zoia blurted out. BeastBoy looked confused. She shook her head. "The code. Put in backwards!"

He looked up at her and then back at the control panel. He did not even want to think what would happen if he was wrong for a third time. One at a time he slowly entered the numbers, making sure not to get any of them wrong. He finally entered the final number in the sequence. Zoia was crossing her fingers.

Silence…

"See I told you that would work!" She exclaimed.

"Uh..yeah…Let's just get out of here.

The two again turned and made their way through the dark room when again the intercom turned on but this time it was not a prerecorded voice. "Whoever just entered the incorrect closing code, remain where you are and an officer will be there shortly to assist you."

Any relief they just felt was gone fast and replaced by panic. They both looked at each and knew they had to make a run for it. They ran as fast as they could through the dark corridors. They quickly emerged into the openness of the Underhell.

"Hey you two, stop right there!" An alien voice yelled. The officer called to assist was making his way across the open cavern and he noticed the two figures were not stopping. He flipped open a small cell phone looking device. "We need immediate backup, two possible slaves are in the red zone."

A laser blast whizzed between BeastBoy and Zoia and then another past Zoia's head. "Just keep running!" BB encouraged her.

"As if I have a choice?" She sarcastically replied.

More shots whizzed by, their village was coming into sight. Alien guards flew over top on hovering chariots and landed between them and the village. The two fugitives stopped and looked behind them, four other guards now joined the officer chasing them and two more groups of four were closing in each side. They were now completely surrounded.

X X X X

Robin emerged from the small cramp opening of the tunnel he just crawled through. He quietly made his way to the nearest boulder and hid behind it. He could hear a group of guards talking up ahead. It was beginning to feel like last time he was in Zoia's Cavern. He leaned out from behind the rock and calculated how far ahead they were. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and caught him by surprise. "Well, what do we have here? A little far from your village, aren't you slave?" An alien guard towered over Robin, his oversized alien hand gripped tightly on Robins shoulder.

"Not far enough, if you ask me!" Robin replied while instantly flipping his feet from under him darting his body towards the guard. He managed to kick the guard in the stomach with both feet but the guards grip was strong and Robin flung back with the guard.

"HAHA, did you really think that would work?" The guard now grabbed Robin with both hands and held him high in the air. By this time the other guards had heard the ruckus and made their way over.

"And here I thought our night was going to be boring." One of the guards said.

"We got ourselves a fighter here boys." The guard holding Robin said.

Robin wriggled and squirmed, attempting to break free of his grip. It was doing him no good; the guards grip strong and firm.

"Kill him!" Another guard shouted.

"No!" The main guard yelled back. "At least not right away, let's have some fun."

The other guards raised their weapons and cheered in agreement. The main guard ordered the others to hold Robin down. He pulled out his alien blade and dangled it front of Robin's face.

"Go ahead, kill me!" Robin exclaimed, not fearing death.

"All in good time slave!" The main guard ripped Robins left shoe off and held the blade to his toes. He grabbed the middle toe and placed the cold blade against the flesh.

Robin did not flinch. He braced himself for the pain. The blade cut slowly through his skin and the pain was excruciating. He could feel his bone being cut in half. He heard the guards around him cheering. He looked up and saw the main guard holding his toe and laughing.

"I'll add this to my collection." The guard scoffed. Robin lay there, not giving the guard the satisfaction of showing pain. The guard was beginning to take notice. "Not painful enough?" The guard again placed the blade against the next toe and began to cut through the flesh. Robin stoically lay there in silence, not making a sound. "So you think you are tough? I will show you!" He crouched over Robin and held the blade against his cheek. "You will know pain!" The guard without warning jammed the blade into Robins right eye.

This time Robin could not hold in the pain. He groaned in agony. The guards again cheered in delight! The guard twisted the blade. Enjoy every moment of pain. The pain was becoming too much for Robin. The guards' laughter was drowning out. The all dark Underhell was becoming darker.

The main guard stood up and placed the bloody blade back on his side, high-fiving the other guards. "I am not done with this one. He is going to lose the other eye when wakes up. Throw him to the side for now and inform me as soon as he wakes up."

"Attention all guards in Cavern A, we have two escapee's and require back up." A commanding alien officer ordered through the main guards cell phone like device.

"What do we do with him?" A guard asked.

"Leave him to die." The main guard ordered.

"Aww let me kill him." Another guard jumped in.

"We have our orders and that one was mine and I decide how he dies and I want this runt to die a long painful death. Besides in the off chance he is still alive when we return, then we kill him" The main guard spit on Robin and then hopped on his chariot.

X X X X

"Well if we are going down, we aren't going down without a fight." Zoia stood back to back with BeastBoy.

"Oh we are going fight but I can assure you, we are not going down." BeastBoy removed the power inhibitor device from Zoia's bag. He held the revolver shaped object in his hand. He saw an 'ADD' switch and a 'REMOVE' switch. He flicked it to 'REMOVE' and shot himself in the neck. He tossed the device back into her back. "Keep it safe."

"What?" Zoia was confused.

"You'll see." BB stood there waiting for the guards to get closer. Another laser blast landed just inches in front of them. "Just wait. Let them get close."

The alien office was the first to get to the two slaves, the Surrounding guards with their rifles at the ready. "Stop!" The alien officer commanded.

"Dude, does he not noticed we haven't moved?" BB whispered to Zoia.

"What are your numbers slaves?" The officer asked.

BB stood there in silence, wearing a cool and collective smile.

"I will not ask you again slave, tell me your numbers?" The officer stepped closer, the other three sets of guards all just as close.

BeastBoy laughed and within the blink of an eye morphed into a large ape, grabbing Zoia and tossing her high into the air and then instantly morphing into a giant T-Rex, using his tail and spinning in a 360 motion. It all happened to quickly for the guard to do anything. They were all knocked back and BB immediately morphed again but this time into a large eagle. He soared throw air, grabbing Zoia with his talons. He dropped her back off at their village and morphed back into himself. He could see how shocked and surprised Zoia was. "Stay here, you will be safe." Zoia stood there jaw dropped, too shocked at his heroics to argue.

BB morphed back in the eagle and made his way back to the befuddled guards. He landed directly in the middle of the guards and looked at each one with disgust. They represented the people who stole his love away from him. His anger was growing his body was once again morphing. He was turning in The Beast. He raced over to the officer first and began to rip through his armor with his claws. He did not stop at the armor, his claws sliced through the alien skin and he ripped him limb to limb. The other guards stood there in horror. Blood dripped from his hands and he let out a roar, an angry roar. The rest of the guards dropped their rifles and ran but they were not quick enough. One by one BeastBoy tore each guard apart, relishing in the horror he brought upon them. Finally he ripped through the last one and he stood there, banging his angry fist against his chest. It felt good to have his powers back.

Zoia waited in the very spot BeastBoy left her "Holy fucking shit BeastBoy!" She slapped him on the back as he met back up with her. "Wow, now I totally understand why Robin insisted why you and Star get your powers back. That was incredible." He could see how visibly excited she was. "We could totally take them all on!" Her emotions were beginning to get the best of her. BeastBoy however was just the opposite.

"I'm heading back. You coming?" He calmly asked, masking the pain of the inner conflict about what he just did.

Zoia bought right into his cool and confident demeanor. She had an extra bounce to her step. "Yeah, hold on!" She practically was skipping back to the village.

X X X X

Robin finally awoke, only to find he was alone. He hoped his previous torture was just a dream but when he opened his eyes and physically felt the pain in his right eye and foot, he knew it was not. He pulled himself to his knees and with his one good eye looked around. He wondered where the guards went but was not about to go looking for them. He slowly crawled towards the tiny opening to the tunnel, grabbing his shoe and painfully slipping it back on his wounded foot. His journey through the cramp and dark tunnel was more painful then ever. Each jolt of pain from the jagged rocks that scarred his knees was intensified. Finally after spending an hour crawling through the tunnel he emerged into his own cavern and used the rocky wall to help him up. He applied pressure to foot that was now missing two middle toes. The pain was almost unbearable. He limped through the village and into his triplex. If there was one thing he was happy about, it was that tomorrow was the one-day they did not have to work. He knew any additional time he had to let his wounds heal would be helpful. The pain was becoming too much and his knees gave out. He was week from all the blood he loss. A female who lived in the triplex heard the fall and rushed down the stairs and found him. She called for the others to wake up. Screaming to grab some rags. Another person tossed them to her and she applied pressure to his eye. She motioned for help and carried Robin to his bed.


	13. Where We Are, Is Not Where We Are At

Chapter 13...I hope everyone my recent posts. More to come, soon.

I do not own the Teen Titans or DC

* * *

BeastBoy woke up earlier than usual. He slid his feet off the cot and onto the floor. A cool breeze swept along his sore feet and up the back of his legs and straight up into his spine. It reminded him everyday that this was no place for warmth or comfort. He glanced over at the cot next to his and managed to find comfort in seeing Cornelius snuggled tightly under his covers. He reflected on his time spent in the Underhell and surprisingly was able to conjure up fond imagines, happy images, they were images of Starfire. He remembered those long walks around the village after everyone was asleep. He could practically smell her flower-scented strands of her luminous red hair. He loved to run his fingers through it, how it relaxed him. He took another look at Cornelius and then hopped to his feet, pulling his light blue shirt over his head and slipped on his sandals. He quietly made his way through the triplex and out the door.

Early morning in the Underhell seemed the loneliest, each person still fast asleep in their triplex, savoring every minute of sleep, dreading the morning count off and then being sent off to their grueling jobs. Some were menial tasks, while others required a strong physical prowess and a strong mental capacity to live with the constant drag of the Underhell. BeastBoy found himself walking along the outskirts of the village, staring out into the vast darkness. He stopped and looked across a sea of rocks that he knew led to the small opening to the secret tunnels. "Zoia?" He whispered to himself. Not really expecting to find anyone else crazy enough to be awake yet to answer him. He crossed over the rocky terrain and climbed up three large boulders where he found Zoia staring in the direction of the tunnel. "Zoia?" He whispered again but this time intent on getting an answer. She glanced back but did not verbally respond. BeastBoy settled in and sat next to her. They both did not say a word. He could figure out why she was here. He did not have to ask. She was waiting for Robin. Neither of them had heard anything from the other caverns in over a week, which meant they were not even sure if Robin was still alive.

"BeastBoy?" Zoia somberly broke the heavy silence.

"Yeah, Zoia?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, we will get out of here?" She pulled her knees up and tight into her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"We will get out of here. That is one thing I am sure of." He honestly believed.

She was comforted to hear him say that. She needed something or someone in her life to be stable. She needed to know she was not going to have to do this on her own. She scooted sideways closer to BeastBoy and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Uh…Zoia…" BeastBoy stammered.

"I don't like you like that either." She scoffed. "Just shut-up!" He let her rest on his shoulder until it was time for morning formation.

X X X X

Robin hung from his rope, chipping away at the rocky walls of the Underhell. The area that used to be his eye was now one large scabby orifice. He was almost glad to be hanging from a rope; it prevented him from having to walk with an obvious limp. He felt ashamed and it embarrassed to have such a handicap. He purposely avoided the rest of the triplex, only coming down from his cot for meals. In all of his years he was under Bruce and then with the Titans he did not think that anything could break his spirit but the torture and near death at the hands of those villainous aliens had brought him to lowest he had ever been. The others in the triplex involved with the escape planned urged him to get back on feet. He would get angry at the mere thought. Cursing what he claimed to be their foolish attempt to escape.

The workday was at an end and the hovercrafts floated up and he stepped on it like an elevator and it took him down the same way. It angered him that the aliens possessed the technology to prevent slaves from falling to their death and did nothing to prevent it . He knew they did not have to hang from ropes and wonder if every second up there would be their last but he learned early on that these aliens enjoyed the spectacle of death. They treated it like a sport. He stepped off the hovercraft and hobbled the first few steps then quickly regained his balance, taking a quick glance around to ensure no one was staring.

Just like everyday since that horrible night he went straight up to his cot and laid there on his back staring up at the ceiling. He replayed the horrendous scene in his mind, over and over again, trying to figure out how that guard got the better of him. He was normally so alert to his surroundings. It angered him and while he placed most of the blame on the evil aliens he could help but blame himself as well. He knew if he was not caught off guard that he could have taken all of them. Then his thoughts would shift to Starfire and BeastBoy and that also angered him, just thinking of the two, laying there enjoying each other's company. Again he put more blame on himself. _'If only I would have just would have showed her how I felt.'_ He thought to himself. _'Then she wouldn't be with BeastBoy.'_ There were just too many horrible memories racing though his head. The thought of just letting go of his rope often crossed his mind. He knew it would be the easy way out but he felt as if there were no other options. He lay there until his eyes became too tired to remain open.

The morning came and the count off began and again off to work Robin went. Each day looking down into the fiery pits below, contemplating when to end this horrid existence. He knew it was not a matter of if but simply when. He did not know how much longer he could go on. Each passing day he found himself looking down more often than then the previous day.

X X X X

Amener laid passed out atop his cushy futon. Mountains of food remained half eaten on the table next to him. Crumbs of food fell from the corner of his mouth as his snoring echoed through the room. His hand fell to the side of couch, dropping the bottle of alien liquor he used too often to put himself to sleep. His yellow robes were a mess. The bottom portion was tangled under his leg, exposing his alien hood for anyone to see. In the next room Starfire hid in the dark corner of her small confined quarters. She was recently upgraded from her baron concrete existence to a room that was similar in size but now had soft blue carpet. A bundle of blankets in the corner is what she called a bed. Amener kept her close and could make it through is day without making his morning, midday and evening. He of course would also stop by whenever the moment felt right, which was usually after a heavy session of drinking if he did not immediately pass out. Starfire felt lucky this night. She knew by the wretched snoring sounds that she would be spared for the rest of the evening but she also realized that come morning she would not be so lucky. She closed her eyes and imagined a not too distant past where she would lay close to BeastBoy and Cornelius was just in arms reach. Every time Amener violated her she would close her eyes and imagine something pleasant, she would use every ounce of her imagination to her off into another place, a place where she was not a victim. A night had not passed since she was taken from her family that she did not cry herself to sleep. As much as she tried, it was difficult to push out the expression on Amener face as he violated her. She saw the wryly smirk he had while he pushed harder against her. She could still smell the foul odor that emanated from his unwashed private area. She rolled on his side and shoved her face into blankets. A sharp pain cut into her abdomen, it had been there for a few days. She was not sure on why it was happening but she lived with it every day, lived with all the pain, both physical and mental. It was becoming more difficult with each passing day to hold on to the last remaining ounce of hope, to hold on and believe in the fact that she was going to get out of here. She cried herself to sleep, just like she had done every night since she was separated from her family.

X X X X

"Zoia? What in the hell are you doing?" BeastBoy demanded to know why she was laying in his bed. She laid there not knowing how to answer. "Well?"

"Why do you always have to question me?" She shouted back in defense. "I thought you were my friend. I see how it is. I'm only a friend when it is convenient for you. That's it BB, I am leaving this triplex and never coming back!" She jumped of the bed and began to storm out of the room.

"Wait! Stop!" Now confused and not quite sure how this got turned back on him. She stopped but did not look back. "What's with you lately?" He asked.

She turned around but could not look him in the eye. She hated herself for being this way. She wasn't trying to replace Starfire but she needed comfort. She needed to feel safe. "Isn't it God Damn obvious?" She needed to feel safe but wasn't about let BeastBoy get the best of her.

"No, it's not obvious. You hate my guts! All we do is argue when we are together!" He paced around the room, trying to get a grasp on the situation. "First there was this morning then I find you laying in my bed! I don't know what you are thinking but just stop thinking it."

"FINE!" She screamed in frustration. "Good, glad that we finally agree." He wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned for his bed. Zoia however was never one to give up easily. She dashed passed BeastBoy and leaped into his bed. "This is so not funny! Get out now!" His arms pointed down with his hands clenched, he was truly becoming irritated.

"Look BB, you are stuck with me, whether you like it or not. So deal with it." She smiled as she threw the cover over her shoulder. His grip loosened and he was resigned to the reality that was Zoia.

The next morning was their one day off and BeastBoy did not plan on wasting his day. He quietly left the triplex and began the rough journey to Robins cavern. This trip was going to be a lot easier now that he had his powers back, he morphed into a mouse and easily maneuvered trough the tunnels. He soon found himself at Robins door. He wasn't sure if he should knock or just walk right in. He did not have to make the decision, the door opened and he was welcomed with open arms by the people who lived in the triplex.

"He's in bad shape" An older man said, shaking his head in disgust. "Yep, he's lost the will to live."

BeastBoy's eyes lit up and he smiled. He was relieved to know his friend was still alive.

"Perhaps you did not hear me boy? The boy as lost the will to live, he needs help." The older man reiterated.

"Where is he?"

The older man pointed up the stairs. BeastBoy gave him a nod and rushed up the stairs. "Robin? You up here?" Not knowing which floor he was on, he was waiting for a response but none came. "All right, I'll find you the hard way." He searched the second floor and found it empty. He went up to the third floor and looked around until he saw him. He stopped and was put back at the sad sight. There Robin was curled up in a fetal position, looking like only half of his former self. BeastBoy stepped closer. "Robin? Dude, where've you been?" Zoia been worried sick!" Robin just laid here, not responding. "Dude? What's up?" He moved even closer to the bed, now taking notice of the fact that Robin was now missing his right eye. He took a step back, surprised at how wretched his friends face looked. "What… happened?" He stuttered as he asked. Robin laid there, not moving. BeastBoy moved in closer to make sure he was alive. He leaned in next to his face, he had to make sure he could hear Robin breathing.

"Get out of here, BeastBoy." Robin demanded. His voice was hoarse and it was obvious it was the first he had spoken in days.

BeastBoy jumped back to attention. Having no intention of leaving he walked round to the other side of the bed. "No way, Dude! Not until you tell me what happened? You look like you've been to hell and back."

Robin glanced up and could tell by the expression on BeastBoy's face that he really was staying. He rolled on his back and propped himself up by the elbows. "I have been!" He confessed with an obvious tone of anger in his voice.

"The night were suppose to get the power inhibitor device?" BeastBoy asked. Attempting to get more out of his friend.

"Yeah, that night." Robin dropped his head into his shoulders, he realized this was the first time he was talking about this aloud. "Did you continue on with the mission?" Beast did not answer him verbally. He morphed into a green monkey and jumped all around the room. Robin could not help but smile. It was not only gratifying that the mission was a success but it was good to be reminded of home. It had been years since he saw BB morph into anything. Though the few happy thoughts were quickly overtaken by the present, by the fact that he was body parts now. He sunk back into his bed.

BeastBoy transitioned into his regular self and sat on the bedside. "Dude…we are going to come up with a plan B for our next move." Robin did not react. He did not care. "Look I haven't pressed you for details on how you lost you're…" Robin jump up and was ready to tear BeastBoy a new one but his anger quickly faded and he again sunk back into bed. His dignity lost with his eye on that horrible night.

Given recent events BeastBoy was ready to leave there. If he wanted to wallow in his self pity then so be it. He deserved it, BeastBoy thought but he could not just leave him. He was after all a fellow Teen Titan. He sat at the end of the bed, Robin still paid him no mind. "Well if you don't want to talk, then I will. The food news as you seen, we have the device. The bad news is we lost our inside person." He looked for a reaction, hoping he would understand but Robin laid there nonresponsive. "Yeah, Starfire is no longer to acquire our transport out of here." Again he looked and nothing. BeastBoy was becoming mad. "What the fuck! They took Starfire, I haven't seen her in over a week. God knows what they are doing to her."

Despite not responding Robin did hear ad understand everything BB was saying. He just did no care. It was only fitting, they took everything Robin thought he knew about himself and now the only person he truly loved. _What did it matter, we're all going to die here anyway. _He thought to himself.

BeatBoy was bursting at the seams with anger. "Dude, how can you lay there? I need you to help me save her. She would not want you to give up like this." He meant everything he said. He did not know what to say to get Robin to jump into action. "If you love her as much as you claimed then you wouldn't just lay there." He did not know what else to say.

Robin did love her. He wanted her more than anything but he could not escape the reality that it was all pointless. He tossed his covered over head and buried his head into his cot. He had heard too much.

"Fine, stay here and rot away for all I care! Leave Starfire, leave Zoia and leave the Titans behind!" BB stomped out of the room and out of the triplex.

X X X X

"Please stop, that hurts. I beg you to please stop." Starfire pleaded. Amener did not listen. He stood behind her pounding away, thrusting. There was a morbid and always familiar smell of blood and lust.


	14. Between Duty, Love, & Loneliness

Chapter 14

This chapter is a dark chapter. Please enjoy

I do not own the Teen Titans or DC

* * *

BeastBoy broke the sad new about Robin to Zoia. She took it a lot better than he expected. Not a lot of time had passed since his visit and all ready he was all ready planning his next move. Whatever the plan was, it would involve rescuing Starfire and dragging Robin out of his bed if needed. He was glad to see Zoia handling everything so well, though he could do without her recent clinginess. BeastBoy just needed to learn more about the schematics of this underground hell. This is where the stealth of Zoia would definitely come in handy. He had recently begun sending her on night time missions, scouting areas that they could possibly exploit. Each day they both paid close attention to the guard's movement and learned each shift change. Zoia also exploited her position in the administrative job she had and began to hack the computer systems for codes, blueprints and anything else that would help them in their escape. 

She could sense the moment was nearing, years of planning and she could practically taste the sweetness of freedom. She was taking more chances every day. Accessing terminals more frequently and asking more questions.

Meanwhile it was a completely different scene for Robin. Each day that passed his depression grew worse. Looking down into the pits of fire became more frequent; the thought of just letting go of the rope more prevalent. There was nothing worth living for. Even if he did escape, he would not return to be the leader of the Titans. They wouldn't want to take orders from a cripple he thought. He knew they would need someone strong, someone who was confident. He thought of Cyborg or Raven, either he knew would be a great leader. His reign was at an end the moment he set foot into the Underhell, he just did not know it then. He knew that letting go of the rope was becoming more and more real. His hands were sweaty and his mind elsewhere. One finger, then two and then the rest let go, he was dangling by his other arm. The man next to him saw him struggling. He swung his rope over and over, trying to reach for him. He looked up into the strangers eyes and saw a fire, a passion; two things that were long burnt out in his own eyes. The stranger continued to swing, each attempt getting closer. Robin knew it was his time, he was now ready. His arm let go and a flood of relief poured over him, he was now seconds away from being put out of his misery. He waited for the pain to go away…waited…Confused he opened his eyes and looked up to see the stranger succeeded in grabbing him before he fell to his death. "DAMN YOU!" He shouted. "THIS WAS MY TIME!" The man was struggling to hold his grip, Robin's arm slipped through his fist. The man swung himself towards the edge of the fire pits, with any luck he could at least lead Robins fall towards solid ground where the odds of survival were better. Robin yelled to let him go, that it was his time. He kept repeating this over and over. The stranger could relate but was not about to let anyone die. The stranger used his last remaining strength and tossed Robin towards solid ground. Robin felt himself falling, he knew he did not have to wait long until he felt and heard nothing. The stranger smiled, he managed to get Robin back to solid ground.

X X X X

Starfire cleaned herself off with the bowl of water that lay cracked next to her. Her days were tough but she was still managing to keep her wits about her. She spent most of the day thinking about BeastBoy and Cornelius. She wondered how they were doing. Her thoughts wondered even farther and she thought about Cyborg and wondered what improvements he had made to the T-car since she last saw him. She imagined Raven sitting, legs crossed meditating, trying her hardest to find them. Of course she knew her thoughts of home were based on the hope that it was only herself, BeastBoy and Robin who were unfortunate enough to be stuck here in the Underhell. She let her mind wonder for hours at a time. It was all she could do to forget about the pain. It was all she could do to block out the images of Amener's sweaty body rubbing against hers. More than a day had passed since his last visit and she was thankful for every additional minute he stayed away, but just like most good things her extended time away from her demented master was again at an end. The door swung open and Amener rushed through the door, smiling ear to ear. "Oh Starfire my precious, it is time to get you cleaned up and ready to go."

"Ready to go?" She said in a whisper, feeling too weak to speak any louder.

"Yes, yes! I have been sent on a survey mission and well I could not be away from my love for more than a week." He knelt down sticking his nose in the twisted knots of her beat up red hair. His hand slipped down to her shoulder, where he let it slip even further down to the tops of her breast. He whispered into her ear. "It is going to be magnificent. You will be by my side while I collect data on our next victims." He caressed tops of her shoulders with the overly wet tip of his tongue. He ignored the obvious cringing in distain every time he laid even a fingure on her. He did not care, as long as she was there, and he could do whatever he pleased. He pushed her down to the floor and slowly ran his tongue down her entire body. Her eyes closed and she again put her thoughts back on BeastBoy and any other happy memories she could conjure.

The days that passed felt like weeks for Starfire. She sat next to Amener on his scout ship and hoped that being in command of his own ship was distracting enough for him to keep his hands off her. The ship was nothing like the silver metallic ship his older brother commanded, not to say it was not an impressive ship. Lord Malpur made sure even his inconsequential brother had a formidable ship to represent his empire. The outside was a dark metallic blue and cylinder in shape with another cylinder angling from the back which worked as the ships engine. It was not any bigger than a human private jumbo jet would be. Inside Amener sat in his command chair, loving the opportunity to have full command of the people around him. "We are almost there. " Amener looked over at Starfire who sat in a cushy chair directly next to him. She could only guess where 'there' was and hoped it would be a long time before any attack was mounted on another unsuspecting planet. She again was getting lost in her thoughts, this time thinking how she still had a duty to fulfill and only hoped BeastBoy, Zoia, and Robin did not lose hope and stop with their plans. As much as she hated even the smell of Amener, she knew she had a role to play and lately she was not really doing her part. "Great news commander, I will be in quarters. Once we are in orbit of the planet, set up the usual reconnaissance squadron and get me when they have something to report." Amener slid from his chair. "Come, my dear." He gestured towards Starfire. She reminded herself she had a duty to perform and still had an important task to complete if they were ever going to regain their freedom and though she was tired, bruised, and sore, she still held her chin up, and nodded with a smile.

"Massage me!" Amener demanded. His robed dropped to the floor with his over-sized stomach hanging low. He flopped on his back and onto the bed. Starfire knew what he wanted, because she had done it before. She reached under where his stomach grew over his waist. She could feel the grit and sweat forming around her fingers. She slid one hand to the right, while sliding the other in the opposite direction and Amener enjoyed every moment.

"So my master that is most powerful, are you enjoying the massage?" Her hands still buried under his belly.

"Oh yes my dear, I always enjoy when you are near me."

"That is most wonderful to hear." She forced herself to say. "So how long will we be away from home?"

Amener rolled onto his stomach. Starfire's hands moved underneath his love handles. "Not long, we usually spend a few days surveying the planet, picking out the ideal spot to get our slaves. " He grabbed her ankles and slammed her onto the bed. "Enough talk." He slid on top of her and began to thrust back and forth.

Starfire's first reaction was to do what she has always done in this situation. She wanted to zone out and think of nothing but happy thoughts, but she knew she still had a part to play. She moaned out loud; turning her will for freedom into the best acting of her life. The more she outwardly showed she liked it, the harder Amener would thrust. She knew it would only be a couple more minutes and then it would all be over. She knew she was setting him up. His sweat dripped from his forehead and landed on the tops of her lips. She could not help but taste the warm and saltiness that was Amener. "Oh master!" Star moaned. His thrusts becoming harder but shorter; within in seconds he was done. He rolled off of her and closed his eyes. Starfire wanted to curl up into a ball, she wanted to yell in agony, but she knew she could not. She got up from the bed and grabbed the nearest blanket to wipe herself down. She could tell Amener was all ready fast asleep by the loud snoring that echoed through the room.

She took another glance back towards her vile master before she made her way to the computer terminal. She wanted to be sure he was asleep before she hacked into the computer system. She typed in Earth and found the coordinates were still saved in the system. She noticed the last time they were accessed was exactly one month before they were abducted. Their current position was over one hundred light-years away from home. She finally came across what she was looking for. She memorized the coordinates. She knew when they escaped from the Underhell that they would need to know where to come back to. She was concentrating on obtaining the information she needed so much that she neglected to hear that room was silent. The last she thing she felt was a thump to the head and then the room went dark.

X X X X

"Listen Zoia, we need to talk." BeastBoy gulped another serving of the surprise meal of the day into his mouth.

Zoia finished her up her bowl and pretended not to hear him. She knew what he wanted to talk about and she did not want to face reality, nor did she really want to explain why she was acting the way she was.

"Zoia…" He took one last bite and then pushed his bowl aside. "I know it has been rough. We have both lost the ones we loved."

Zoia almost puked back up whatever it was she just ate. "Loved? Wait, you think I loved Robin?" She asked more annoyed than angry.

"Sure, didn't you?" He honestly asked.

"No, I mean I liked him a lot and well the idea of him was nice…"

BeastBoy cut her off. "What do you mean the idea of him? When I first saw you two together at his triplex, it looked very intimate to me. I mean dude, it almost reminded me of Star and me!"

"Yeah, well it wasn't like Star and you! It never was and never would be like Star and you." She flung her spoon down, pushed her chair away, and stomped up the stairs.

The rest of the people at the table just stared in amusement. BeastBoy sat there with his hands up in the air. "I can't win."

Cornelius took another bite of his dinner and then laughed.

"What's so funny Corny?" BeastBoy asked.

Cornelius shook his head. "She needs companionship; whether it is Robin, Starfire, or you." He shoved another spoon full in his mouth and did not wait to finish chewing before he spoke again. "Be her friend BB, she needs one. I know you still love Starfire, but that doesn't mean you can't be there for poor Zoia." He swallowed his last bite and took his bowl into the kitchen.

BeastBoy sat there dumbfounded. "Whoa, I just got some really good advice from a kid." He headed up stairs and found Zoia covered up in her blankets, with her head buried in her pillow crying. "Zoia." He sat next to her on the cot. "It will be all right, we will get off this planet."

She began to cry even harder. "It's not that!" She muffled through the tears and her pillow. BeastBoy scratched his head. She turned up to face BeastBoy and could not look away from his eyes. I am not like you BeastBoy. I mean sure I am smarter, funnier, and even a better fighter…well at least when you are not morphed into a giant lizard.

BeastBoy rolled his eyes. "Is this going anywhere?" He asked.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed his hand. His initial reaction was to pull away but he remembered what Cornelius said. "BeastBoy, I mean I am not like you when it comes to love."

"Sure you are." He was quit to jump in. "You helped me realize what kind of true love Starfire and I really have. Anyone who can do that must know what love is."

She let go of his hand and punched him on the side of the arm. "No you jackass." She was still struggling to hold back her tears. "I know what love is. I just don't know how to love."

"What about back home, surely you must have been in love before?"

She knew there was one time, a long time ago. She was fully in love. "Sure I was, once. But who knows where that would have ended up if I was not kidnapped and brought here."

"Aww, I'm sure you two would have lived happily ever after. " He said, trying to make her feel better.

"Doubtful, the man I loved, I stole from my own sister." She could tell by his wide eyes and dropped jaw that she managed to surprise him. "I am not proud it. My older sister was away on a pilgrimage for months and well I spent a lot of time with her husband. I couldn't help the way we felt about each other."

BeastBoy stood up from the cot. "Look Zoia, I hate to break it to you, but it sounds like you have a lot of issues and keep falling into the same patterns. Now I can be your friend. Hell, I'll even indulge you sleeping next to me, all in the name of making you feel better, but you better know this right now. I love Starfire and would never do anything and I mean anything to compromise what we have."

Zoia admired his honesty. In a rare moment of weakness Zoia did not put up an agruement, instead she just nodded her head, grabbed BeastBoy's arm, and motioned him to just lay there next to her. "I know you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't."

X X X X

Her head felt like two houses just fell on it. Her vision was blurred, but she could smell him. She could recognize Ameners smell anywhere.

"I see you are finally awoke, my dear. I must have hit you over the head harder than I thought. For that I do not apologize. That will teach you to go meddling around in my computer terminal. "

Starfire's vision was still blurred but she could see enough to know they were still in Ameners quarters. She also noticed that she was many feet above floor. Amener chained her to a circular rack that was bolted against the wall. Her arms and legs stretched out with locks around her wrists and ankles. He stripped every piece of clothing from her body. "Ahh Starfire, how it pains me to see you like this. I mean I trusted you and this is how you repay me. Oh dear, dear, I wonder what my brother will when he learns that you have snuck into secret files?"

"He will probably kill you for allowing me to do it!" She snapped back.

"Oh you are a clever girl. You know I have always said that. You are very clever. Since I cannot give you to my brother, what do you suggest I do with you?" He paced back and forth throughout the room.

"You can let me go." She pleaded.

"Now, why would I do that? You see my dear; I love you too much to simply let you go."

"Then leave with me."

Amener laughed. "Leave with you? And just where do you think you are going?"

Starfire had waited for a moment like this. "Away from here, and you can help me." Her vision was becoming less blurred and she could see Amener was really listening to her. "Let's get away from your brother and live life together."

Amener stopped and moved in closer to her; eying her naked body up and down. "I want to believe you Starfire my love, I really do. But I caught you trying to steal information from me. How do you expect me to trust you? "

"I was feeling the curious about my home. Remember when you were in the Underhell, did you too not feel the longing for your home? That is how I feel. It is only natural." She did her best to think on her feet. She needed him to trust her.

He moved in so close to her that his nose was touching the middle of her waist area. "You are right my love!" He ran his nose down a little farther. "How could I ever do without that sweet scent of yours? "

Even though she was thoroughly repulsed by his touch, she tolerated it. Starfire knew it was all for a greater good. She also knew she would like to be down from whatever touchier rack he had her on. "Amener, my overjoyous bundle of Sniddlelard, could you please get me down from this thing?"

He smiled. "I will, but since I have you up there, I have a few ideas. "

* * *

A little heads up. The next posting maynot be up for another week or two. But I just posyed 5 pretty good sized chapteres. I hope you all have enjoyed them. 


	15. In the Past We Find Hope

Thanks for staying with this fic. I know I promised more posting's but with working full time and going to school full time it is tough to get this out as quick as I would like. I appreciate all the reviews along the way. Let me get the disclaimers out of the way. I do not own DC or anything within its universe.

I do want to let everyone who has stuck though this fic, I do have an end in my mind and how to get there. So with time as my friend I am sure this will eventually become complete. Thanks again!

* * *

"We will always remember those who were lost today. If it were not for the sacrifices of the Teen Titans, more lives would have been lost. It is a distinct honor and privilege to announce that Century Square will be known from here on out as Titan Square; in memory of Robin, Starfire, and BeastBoy. Let us never forget their sacrifices made to help protect us and…"

Cyborg angrily tapped his arm to turn the television off. He entered the infirmary and stood next to Raven. "Man, Rae…I wish you were here." Her body still lay motionless from the emotion induced coma she was in. "The mayor is all ready declaring the others dead and they're renaming century square after us." Cy paused and looked down at Raven. A tear fell from his cheek and then another. "Heck, they've even named a street after BB." He chuckled, trying to fight back the tears. "It's just that no one is here and I need you right now Rae. Titans East have agreed to split shifts and help me out over here, but…" He stopped again and walked away from the table; his back to Raven. He took one more look back. "I just can't do it alone." He whispered to himself as he left the infirmary.

Cyborg was not sure where to go. He knew he did not want to sit in his room and sulk, but then sitting in opts or the living room just reminded him of his friends. He just wanted to get away from it all. He knew not permanently, but he needed enough time to think about everything that happened. He remembered Batman being one of the first people there for him. He thought of going to Gotham first, but then changed his mind. Batman would remind him of Robin and Robin would make him think about Starfire and then BeastBoy. He just needed to clear his thoughts, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. His mind again began to think of ways to remedy his heart. It had been a long time since Cyborg was actually on his own. Even when he left the Titans to join Titans East he never felt alone and he always knew in the back of his mind he could come home to the Titans; to his friends. His thoughts centered on where to go. He knew he wanted to leave, but he did know where. Until he could figure out where to go, he was stuck in Jump City; in the T-tower.

There was an unfamiliar cold surrounding the dark area she sat. She knew this place of nothingness, but did not recognize the smells or lack thereof, she did not recognize the complete sound of darkness, but she did know this place. Raven sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, which were pulled in tight to her chest. She ever so slightly rocked front to back. She knew she was where she wanted to be, and she felt safe. She had been in her own mind many times before, but this time felt different. There were many things missing. There were no other Ravens coming to visit her, there were no roadways to the vast sections and secluded hideaways in her mind. There was only darkness and though it all felt different to her senses she knew she was safe. She knew she did not have to be anywhere else but there.

Weeks had passed since the mayor announced the renaming of Century Square and Cyborg was no more closer to a decision on where he should go. He continued to sulk around the tower, waiting and hoping Raven would miraculously come out of her coma. He wanted some excuse to stay where he was. He felt safe and at home within the walls of the tower, though the atmosphere was drastically different than it used to be. He was meandering through the cabinets in the kitchen when his arm rang. He looked down to see who it was and it was not a name he recognized. He knew all of the numbers of the media, so he wondered who this could be. "Hello?" He answered, sounding more annoyed than inquisitive.

"Cyborg?" A still unfamiliar voice responded back.

"Who is this?" Cyborg was getting more annoyed.

"I know you don't know me…but I was a friend of Dick's…I…I mean Robin. I am sure you knew him as Robin." It was a female voice and she sounded concerned and heartbroken.

"Who is this? And how do you know Robin? Com-on…" His annoyance slightly less stinging now.

"My name is Barbara…Barbara Gordon. I use to…" She paused and was unsure if this is how she really wanted to introduce herself. But she continued. "I use to work with Dick." She said. She knew she wasn't lying and it was true they did work many cases together. "Look I know this call is out of nowhere, and I got this number from Bruce, and well I am in Jump City and I thought I should call. I figured you were a person I needed to talk to."

Cy looked away from his arm and was trying to figure out if he should trust her. He knew she dropped a lot of important names and well she did know Robin's real name, and where else would she have gotten his number but from Bruce Wayne. "Barbara Gordon? You know Dick?"

There was a slight pause before she answered. "Yeah, I know him."

Cyborg immediately picked up on the use of present tense when discussing his friend. "So what can I do for you?"

"As I said I am in Jump City and I feel like we should talk. Who knows, maybe this was a bad idea. You know what…just forget about it…"

A few seconds passed while Cyborg waited to react. "No..No…I am glad you called. Things haven't been very cheerful around here of late." Cyborg could tell by her silence that she understood. "So you are in Jump City? You know I could really use a distraction right about now. Are you hungry? I know where we can get great pizza!" Cyborg finished telling her how to get to the pizza parlor and hurried to get out the door.

The Pizza parlor was dead in the center of what was now called Titan square, but this fact seemed to be lost on Cyborg. He was glad to see a new and fresh face and also to have a good reason to be out of the T-Tower. They both sat there waiting for the other to speak first. There was an unusual tension among them. Barbara sipped on her iced tea and Cyborg wiggled in his seat. The tension was coming to a bursting point and Cyborg could not take it any longer. "So…you traveled all the way across the country and here we are?" He was satisfied he now set her up to take the conversation where she wanted.

Barbara took another sip of her tea before setting it down. She could see the sadness in each wrinkle below his human eye. She knew a man of his young twenties should never have looked so aged. She could see he was carrying a burden of hope that no other still had. She admired him and could see why Dick thought of him as his closest friend. "I know you were friends with Dick and I also know he trusted you implicitly. So I know what I am about to tell you will stay with us." Cyborg gave her a nod to indicate it was ok. "Dick and I go way back and have a very complicated relationship. Before he left Gotham he came to see me." It was at this moment Barbara laid a small silver locket on the table. She pushed it towards Cyborg. When he opened the locket there was a red illuminating light coming from it. Cyborg did not know what to make of it, but he did not have to wait much longer before Barbara began to speak again. "It's an enchanted locket. There are only two of them in the world. Dick has the other one."

Cyborg was intrigued but was still not making the connection between the enchanted lockets and his lost friend. He closed the locket and passed it back to Barbara. "So I take it Robin had the other locket? I am sure it if you want it back, it can be found in his room back at the tower."

"I'm not done explaining what this locket means." Barbara began to sound more excited and anxious. "The red light represents Dick and if Dick were truly dead the red light that represents his soul would no longer glow."

A tear fell from Cyborgs human eye. He knew deep in his heart that his friend was not dead. He knew not to believe everyone when they would tell him to move on and who would tell him to forget the past. The illuminating red light from the small silver locket was enough to bring hope back where he thought it had left. He just had a few questions that he needed answered before he was ready to act on this new discovery. "If you have proof Robin is still alive then why does Bruce insist I move on? Why is Batman not using all of his resources to find him?"

Barbara wished she did not know Bruce so well and she wished she did not have to damage the flawless hero image Cyborg has of Bruce. "Bruce, or Batman, is a bitter man. His reason for fighting crime is much different than you or I, or for that matter, much different than Dick. He wants to believe Dick is dead and he is ok in accepting that. I tried to tell him but he said the locket was a cheap trick Dick used to be with me one last time." She paused and looked down at the locket. "I know Dick better than anyone. Even though our lives did not end up together, we still carry a certain love for one another that is more than just a high school fling."

Cyborg began to appreciate Barbara even more. He understood the type of love she was speaking of. He was glad to have someone that shared his hope.

X X X X

Confusion, disorientation, and a strange scent of burnt electric boards filled the air. Streaming in and out of consciousness Robin struggled to understand where or even who he was. In those brief but sudden moments of awareness Robin could sense a change. Out of the corner of his good eye he could see movement. It all seemed too blurry to make out. He thought he heard a torch blasting away, as if someone was welding two pieces of metal together.

"Almost done sir." A voice finally made sense to him. Who said that he wondered? The blurred movement was becoming clearer. He was beginning to remember where he was. Blue aliens hurried along the outskirts of the room. He would catch brief glimpses as one would run by. He would hear them yelling to each other, debating on what went where. He glanced down at his side and lifted his arm

"We've got movement!" An alert alien urgently yelled out.

"But we are not ready yet." Another voice insisted.

The last thing Robin saw was a blue alien standing over top of him. "This won't hurt a bit." His laughs quickly faded away as Robin began to slip back into unconsciousness.


End file.
